INIMAGINABLE
by AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Hermione cambiara?, ¿si ya no importaran las reglas¿Si se descubre a ella misma como una persona que nunca imagino? tu… ¿Extrañarías tu forma de ser? Hermione es presa de una gran mentira, una mentira que la afecta, y se descubre...
1. Chapter 1

**Inimaginable**

¿Que pasaría si Hermione cambiara?, ¿si ya no importaran las reglas? Si el dolor le abre los ojos de un golpe desgarrador, si ahora es mas que todos, ¿si nunca fue lo que creyó? ¿Si se descubre a ella misma como una persona que nunca imagino? tu… ¿Extrañarías tu forma de ser? Hermione es presa de una gran mentira, una mentira que la afecta a ella, a su vida su entorno y su ser, descubriendo así que lo inimaginable esta por comenzar y ella es ahora el inicio de todo.

**Harry Potter no me pertenece pues no soy millonaria y mucho menos inglesa, no, Harry Potter le pertenece a j.k rolling, mas sin embargo la historia es de mi autoría así como las situaciones que presento.**

**Es una historia alterna, o eso creo juzguen ustedes**

**Y por favor no sean duros hago mi esfuerzo, es mi primer ff Harry Potter. Y aun no se la pareja que le pondré a Hermione. Alguna idea?**

**Hermione/severus**

**Hermione/Harry**

**Hermione/draco**

**Cual les gusta mas?**

**Inimaginable**

_**Prefacio**_

_**Un gran poder no llega solo, con el se esconden secretos, mentiras, dolor, amor y aun en las manos mas sabias puede llegar a ser desastroso…mucho mas en tus manos, no, nunca dejare que tu lo tengas, antes seré yo quien lo destruya entonces…**_

**Capitulo 1 encrucijada**

_Nunca lo espere, pero esa no es excusa, fue mi culpa, yo no tuve el valor…_

la oscuridad había caído por fin, el bosque estaba muy tranquilo y el viento no soplaba con la intensidad de siempre, el brillo de la luna inundaba cada una de las ventanas a las que alcanzaba y así la humilde luz se filtraba resaltando el color escarlata característico de la sangre.

Ahí en un rincón se encontraba empapada de ella una chica castaña aun con su varita en mano, sollozaba mientras movía la cabeza negando constantemente, desesperada, sus gritos desgarraban el interior de aquella sala de estar, no sabia donde estaba, lo ultimo que recordaba era lo peor que le había podido pasar en su vida, sobre todo por que no hizo nada.

En solo unos días comenzaría séptimo curso en howarts, estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de su madre, estaba tan feliz.

--no hice nada, yo me quede mirando—susurro al viento mientras trataba de incorporarse, si, fue una encrucijada pero ¿por que? En esos momentos era imposible un ataque, mucho menos en ciudades muggles. Ahora estaba en una vieja cabaña a la que sus padres la mandaron pocos segundos antes de…

--¡no!—el grito ahogado de su madre la despertó de su parálisis para encontrarse ante la cruel realidad

--papa!—grito llena de furia mientras que buscaba su varita miro con coraje aquellos ojos, rojos, llenos de ira.—¡aléjate!, si te atreves a tocarla, a tocarnos te mato, maldito ¡monstruo!—sus palabras causaron la rabia de muchos de los seguidores que apuntaron sin chistar a la castaña y a su madre, pero el gran lord rio, y su varita seguí las carcajadas del duelo liberando un resplandor verde a aquel hombre caído

--avada…kedavra…-- solo fueron palabras normales como si de un consuelo se trataran, suaves pero mortales, volteo la vista hacia los ojos aterrorizados de Hermione y su madre y su risa continuo, como si de un juego se tratara.

--¿decías?,…vamos Hermione granger, la gran bruja muggle, lanza un kedavra—Hermione seguía paralizada mientras que sus lagrimas recorrían su cara hasta caer sin mas remedio, su madre trataba de contener el llanto y los gritos pero aun temblaba, y las palabras de aquel ser despreciable continuaban taladrando su cabeza.

--oh, si se me olvidaba, las reglas, la siempre atenida a las reglas no podría, oh no una maldición imperdonable, nunca…verdad granger?—la miro con desprecio mientras que Hermione blandia su varita tratando de pronunciar algún maleficio, pero simplemente nunca salieron, en un segundo voldemort le envió un cruciatus que recibió su madre al tratar de salvarla.

--inmobilus…-- susurro la castaña pero el, lo esquivo fácilmente. Todo pasaba tan rápido.

--no dejare que ese Potter te utilice para destruirme, yo te destruiré primero, y obtendré de ti el mayor poder nunca antes visto, Potter morirá y no te preocupes pues no estarás para sufrir mientras el muere, no, mi querida, tu ya estarás muerta…--las palabras de lord voldemort no tenían sentido para Hermione, sin embargo su madre, abrí los ojos y se levanto como pudo, tomo la mano de Hermione y susurro algo, que Hermione no escucho gracias al grito de voldemort.

--septupsepra – la sangre recorrió a Hermione sin embargo no eran sus heridas de las que brotaba, su madre de nuevo se había interpuesto mientras tomaba su mano, así , sin mas desapareció.

Ahora su llanto no cesaba a pesar de que sus lagrimas habían cesado, la luna mostraba que estaba lejos de su casa, no había rastro de alguna marca o ciudad conocida.

Recordó de pronto que su madre había tocado una ultima ves su mano, y bajo su cabeza para mirarla mejor, ahí descubrió una especie de marca, era como una cicatriz y sobre ella estaba el causante, un ruby pequeño, del color escarlata como la sangre que tenia por el cuerpo, lo apretó con fuerza, eso era lo único que le había dejado.

BUENO LE DEJO HASTA AQUI, RECUERDEN QUE SOY PRIMERIZA, Y ESPERO QUE ME AYUDEN A ESCOGER UNA PAREJA.

SALUDOS A TODOS Y

PORFIS DEJEN REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Descubrimiento…

El numero 12 de Gritmud place estaba de fiesta esa noche, celebraban su próximo regreso a el colegio, la reconstrucción de la madriguera, y aunque era difícil para ron, la incorporación de malfoy a la orden, después de la batalla en la torre de astronomía, donde draco acepto la ayuda de dumbuldore, y este fingió su muerte. Hicieron las pases, o como lo llamaba fingir soportar al hurón, mientras encontraba una excusa tonta para molestarlo.

Draco había quedado solo, pues sus padres estaban en azkaban por tiempo indefinido, según el director no seria mucho, pero como no deberían saber que el vivía no podía intervenir que el mejor lugar para enviarlo era con su prima, y claro con el resto de la orden donde Vivian todos, seguía siendo altanero y algo egocéntrico, pero había cambiado algo desde que comenzaron las vacaciones, 2 meses con ellos era demasiado, decía siempre el rubio pero siempre con una sonrisa torcida.

--espero que Hermione, la este pasando bien. —dijo ron con algo de fastidio mientras que se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar la música vieja de su madre mientras cocinaba la cena.

--sabes que si, además no podíamos obligarla a venir es cumpleaños de su madre—contesto Harry defendiendo a Hermione ante la cara de ron.

--si claro, y por que no nos invito a nosotros, no es que me importe mucho, pero es lo mas que se puede hacer—comenzó draco mientras tomaba un poco de vino de fuego, granger era sin duda buena persona, y comprensiva, fue la primera que le creyó ante su disculpa, y eso era mucho que decir de granger.

--draco malfoy, sabes que lo hizo por seguridad, y sin mal no recuerdo nos invito a todos pero remus, el profesor y ojo loco respondieron con un tajante no es muy peligroso—dijo giny apareciendo detrás de ron y draco con los brazos en la cadera y con una voz de autoridad y regalo.

Giny fue la encargada de recordarles que estaban en aquel lugar por mera obligación y seguridad y aun que no le gustaba, tenia que seguir las ordenes, todos estaban en peligro, y aun que Hermione estuviera un poco fuera de peligro por ser muggle y por que seria una estupidez atacar en zonas muggles, también era vigilada por un miembro de mayor rango, severus snape.

Mientras platicaban tratando de ignorar las quejas de la señora weasly con los gemelos y sus inventos, la música y a tonks borracha persiguiendo a remus severus snape salía de la habitación hastiado, con un deje de enojo, seguramente tenia que realizar su ronda diaria para vigilar a Hermione.

Fue un descubrimiento horrible aun para alguien como el que estaba acostumbrado a ver situaciones escalofriantes mientras trabajaba como mortifago, pero sinceramente el nerviosismo lo empapo, al ver la marca tenebrosa justo arriba de la casa de Hermione.

No había pasado mucho, lo presentía y mientras se acercaba con paso decidido comenzaba a sacar sus propias conclusiones, y una de ellas era alentadora, al menos no había rastro de mortifago, pero de la misma manera las dudas derrumbaron cada una de sus neuronas.

Entro a la casa con sigilo mientras que, sus pensamientos peleaban con su propio ser. Demonios, sabia que nunca debió de aceptar la misión de dumbuldore, apenas salía de un lio cuando se metía en otro, como pudo pasar algo así, y nadie se dio cuenta.

--no creo que Granger fuera tan estúpida para dejar rastro, aun si lo fuera, por que la atacarían, demonios, debo encontrarla pronto. —se dijo para si, mientras hacia girar el picaporte de la puerta y la abría lentamente, no había mas que lámparas tiradas muebles rotos, y la luz no era de mucha ayuda. Recorrió la sala con sigilo mirando cada parte de esta, esperando ver alguna pista-- si ella fue atacada, dudo mucho que…-- sus palabras quedaron al aire al descubrir rastros de sangre, siguiéndola con la mirada se hacia cada vez mayor, se apresuro, tal ves podría estar viva, o podría sacar información si es que granger lo había derrotado, pero al llegar a una pequeña sala de estar descubrió a la madre de Hermione bañada en sangre, el pecho abierto, muerta, al igual que su esposo que estaba a unos metros de ella. Había sido su hechizo, la que había dado una muerte horrible a la madre, no quiso imaginar a la señorita granger presente. Sintió pena, nunca debió de crear aquel hechizo

--señorita granger?—pregunto al aire mientras escuchaba atentamente como alguien entraba. Con el mayor sigilo posible y con la tenacidad de un miembro de la orden tomo su varita y se apresuro a la entrada.

Allí la encontró, parada aun en el picaporte, empapada de sangre, con los ojos rojos y hinchados nunca imagino verla peor de lo que el ya predicaba, pero ahora no podía ser un maldito con ella, se maldijo mil veces por estar en esa situación.

--granger ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Esta herida?—dijo con una voz neutral, cicéante como siempre pero con un tono algo melancólico, era lo único que podía hacer, aun que se imaginaba la respuesta a su tonta y estúpida pregunta decidió ocultar su malestar con el mismo, pero no pudo al encontrar una reacción algo distinta a la que imaginaba, si, ella aun lloraba, o mas bien sus lagrimas aun brotaban pero su voz estaba clara y decidida.

--profesor snape, necesito hablar con el director, he descubierto algo importan…-- sin previo aviso Hermione se desmorono ante la mirada atónita de snape, como pudo corrió alcanzándole una mano, cual dirigió a el, dejándola en sus brazos.

--de donde viene granger, que fue lo que paso, y cual es su descubrimiento—se pregunto en un hilo de voz mientras miraba un corte en la ceja, profundo pero nada para preocuparse mas sin embargo el estado en el que se encontraba indicaba un shock, y aun que fuera una molesta sabelotodo ver a sus padres morir no se lo deseaba a nadie, ni siquiera un maldito murciélago grasoso como snape, sin duda lo vivió, la sangre de la que estaba cubierta no era de esa pequeña herida, no, era de alguien mas.

Reviso que estuviera bien, a pesar de su estado de shock, y al revisar su pulso descubrió en su mano un pequeño collar, un dije familiar para el, y una cicatriz exactamente igual en la mano de la alumna de howarts.

--no hay tiempo que perder—las palabras invocaron una luz conocida y un patronus se dirigió a el numero 12, debían saber sobre el descubrimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Un secreto doloroso.

Parte1.

_Primero todo comienza con la más hermosa construcción de mentiras para después caer en pedazos con una verdad, con un secreto descubierto, uno, muy doloroso._

La cena había estado deliciosa, nunca había comido tanto en su vida, en ese momento creía que había batido el record de ron, las velas de la casa estaban esplendorosas y los hermanos weasly divertían mas la cena con sus juegos y bromas. Ron no dejaba de echarle bronca a draco mientras que este se divertía viendo en cuantas tonalidades de rojo se cubría ron.

Era especial, un buen día, solo faltaba algo, solo faltaba una persona y todo estaría completo.

--!ron!, si Hermione te viera seguro que te regalaría como nunca—le grito giny mientras ron ponía dos pasteles completos a su boca. Draco casi de ahoga con su vino al ver la cara del weasley, y Harry no se quedo a tras mientras le daba palmadas a la espalda cuando casi se atraganta.

--estoy seguro que no le haría mucha gracia a granger, esta siempre amargada, no debes, no esto, ya saben ella y sus reglas—recordó malfoy de buena gana a Hermione, quien estaba acostumbrada a su similar manera de tratarla, como amiga.

--déjenla esa es su forma de ser si estuviera…-- Harry quedo con las palabras en la boca, súbitamente un patronus se encontraba sobre la mesa, con un mensaje no muy alentador, sintió un vacio tremendo al escuchar aquel ser, ron estaba pálido y giny se levanto bruscamente a manos de su madre, los gemelos pararon de reír y remus abrió los ojos de par en par, tonks lo sujeto tan fuerte como pudo y se abraso a el, el señor weasley no podía creer lo que escuchaba una y otra ves del patronus de snape.

Draco apretó tan fuerte los puños, el coraje lo carcomía y tanto el como Harry caminaban a la salida, ojo loco los detuvo, primero tenían que buscar a el director.

--la casa de los granger fue atacada, los señores granger han muerto, la señorita granger esta bien, en estado de shock pero bien, al parecer los han atacado, una encrucijada, no es necesario que se muevan de su lugar voy para allá. —esas fueron las palabras exactas de snape que su patronus enviaba a la casa, sin duda las ilusiones y felicidad fueron opacadas por aquella noticia.

Ahora sin duda había sido el peor día de todos, pero sobre todo el peor día de Hermione.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo, un hombre alto de melena negra entro rápidamente trayendo a Hermione en brazos, la señora weasley grito, al verla empapada de sangre, e inconsciente.

--no se queden parados como idiotas traigan agua y alcohol—les grito a los presentes mientras colocaba a Hermione en un sofá, ron corrió por el agua y el alcohol que demando snape, la señora weasley tocaba las mejillas de Hermione y limpiaba la sangre de su cara.

--Potter, malfoy busquen mi maletín de pociones y tráiganlo! rápido!—draco miraba con aprensión, se imaginaba que tendría que haber echo si hubiera elegido aquel mal camino, no podría ser capaz de matar, Harry por su parte sentía nauseas y coraje, tanta furia, era su culpa, la atacaron por ser su amigo, apretó los puños y siguió las ordenes de el profesor sin chistar.

Al bajar encontraron al profesor dumbuldore sentado al lado de Hermione examinándola, estaba pálida, se veía muy delgada y sus ojos estaban hinchados, no quiso imaginarse por que. Antes de que remus lo sacara de la habitación vio como snape mostraba algo que Hermione tenia en la mano, pero solo vio un punto rojo después casi le cierran la puerta en la nariz.

--¡demonios, somos sus amigos y no podemos verla!—gritaba ron como iracundo tratando de atravesar un muro invisible puesto seguramente por el director de howarts.

--ese maldito voldemort, no le basta con mi sufrimiento también tiene que hacer sufrir a mis amigos, es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa. —se reprimía Harry con lagrimas en sus ojos, sin duda sentía una gran opresión en su pecho y lo hacia sentir mas culpable.

--no Potter, es muy raro, por que arriesgarse así, estoy seguro que hay algo mas, lo se, lord… trama algo—draco estaba enojado, pues gracias a lord voldemort su vida había sido una fantástica mierd… bueno todo un problema, tras problema, y ahora que encontraba apoyo ese maldito ser destruía poco a poco lo construido. —Tal vez es mi culpa, es para vengarse. —dijo sin tapujos ante los gemelos quienes no habían hablado desde la llegada de snape.

--no saquen conclusiones chicos, no sabemos que fue lo que paso, y mucho menos que es lo que trama, no se apresuren a las conclusiones—remus había entrado con tonks y estaba preocupado por Hermione pero también pensaba en lo que los chicos hablaban, y draco tenia razón, eso era extraño, y tenían que estar preparados.

--seoras pueden pasar, la señorita granger los necesita—la puerta se había abierto, y por fin el profesor dumbuldore salía con las mejores palabras que podían escuchar.

--profesor, que fue lo que paso, que le dijo Hermione, por que, por que fue atacada—antes de que dumbuldore pudiera contestar a la pregunta de Harry, y la de todos los presentes el murciélago, digo, el profesor snape, evadió la pregunta con su siempre mal humor contestando de manera cortante ante la sorpresa de todos.

--la señorita granger necesita de su apoyo, y no de sus cuestionamientos, si son sus amigos como dicen sabrán respetar las decisiones que ella tome, una de ella es la discreción, Potter, creí que la conocía, mucho mas usted malfoy, como osa preguntar a su director sobre un asunto que no le concierne—las palabras e snape dejaron a todos con un mal sabor de boca, como lo haya dicho, tenia razón.

--no tenias que ser tan duro, pero muchas gracias severus, se que tu también lo querías saber. —agradeció dumbuldore cuando todos habían entrado a acompañar a su amiga.

--yo, tengo suficiente con lo que vi, no me interesa, saber sobre las desgracias de otros, no me importa, granger es… basta no me importa. —dijo snape con voz altanera mientras caminaba junto con dumbuldore.

--no, todo a su tiempo, ese es un secreto doloroso, solo ella tiene la desgracia de conocer. —las palabras de dumbuldore despertaron curiosidad en el maestro de pociones, un secreto doloroso? ------Que podría ser más doloroso que ver la propia muerte de sus padres. —dejo escapar su pregunta al aire sin imaginar que draco había escuchado aquello, y draco no era tonto.

El cuarto estaba sumido en la oscuridad, solo una lámpara dejaba caer su tenue luz sobre el rostro blanquecino, pálido tono que denotaba la cara de Hermione granger, había caído dormida en cuanto vio a sus amigos, y de vez en cuando unas cristalinas gotas caían sobre la mejillas de la chica, y sus, movimientos eran dignos de una pesadilla, para sus amigos, los recuerdos de algo espantos según ellos.

No sabia si decirles a los presentes sobre lo que había escuchado de la boca del director y de su padrino, mucho menos si debía preguntar sobre ello el rubio continuo luchando con sus pensamientos mientras pasaba al cuarto de la castaña.

--draco, por que tardaste tanto en entrar? –

--no se si deba decirles lo que acabo de escuchar…-- dijo en un susurro mientras miraba a Hermione dormitar y se sentaba a un lado de ella como todos los weasley y aludidos voltearon a verlo con la cara de incógnita se quedaron callados un momento mirándolo de reojo mientras miraba a la castaña con aprensión.

--demonios, ella fue la primera que creyó en mi, verla así, es algo que no puedo asimilar, realmente quisiera saber que fue lo que le paso, pero también me da miedo…-- comenzaba abrirse el blondo mientras todos lo miraban y recordaban como había intercedió Hermione por el cuando quiso entrar a la orden y como ella se volvió su compañera en misiones pues si creía en ella, realmente le mostro su verdadero ser, así como ella lo hizo de la misma forma y le enseño a confiar verdaderamente, le enseño lo que era la verdadera amistad.

--se puede decir que fue mi primera mejor amiga, y no saber el por que de su estado….---draco cayo en seco al escuchar la voz de Hermione hablar, tranquila pero a la vez quebrada e hipeando de vez en cuando, todos tragaron forzadamente y sin poder detener a Hermione solo pudieron escuchar como les relataba su peor vivencia, y lo que fuera peor, el secreto mas doloroso en su vida.

--mis padres fueron asesinados, estábamos tan felices…tan tranquilos, pero…todo paso tan rápido…yo…no pude hacer nada, fui un estorbo y una estúpida—soltó sollozando con lagrimas en los ojos al recordar—lo peor fue que no hice nada, mi madre, mi madre murió defendiéndome, por que yo…yo no pude…no pude lanzar una maldita estúpida maldición…--los sollozos se convirtieron en llanto desgarrador y pausado mientras que se contorsionaba por los recuerdos, Harry trataba de calmarla y consolarla tomándole una mano, mientras ron tomaba la otra, giny sostenía sus hombros y draco acariciaba suavemente su cabeza.

--yo resulte ser la maldita ratona come libros, miedosa que por atenerse a las reglas ¡deje a mis padres morir!—soltó de una vez mientras se abrazaba como podía, su llanto calaba hondo en las personas que podían escucharlo, y eso estaba de mas pues todo grinmud place lo escuchaba claramente, pero el golpe final llego cuando les dijo lo ultimo con mas rabia acumulada en la voz y en sus ojos, una que nunca habían visto.

--es verdad, voldemort me lo dijo en mi cara, me reto, y yo… yo solo me quede apuntándole mientras mi madre se ponía frente a mi y recibía el impacto de un hechizo. Quiero matarlo, quiero matarlo, que sienta lo que siento ahora…yo...yo…-- ya no pudo hablar mas y se refugio en los brazos de quien pudo, en este caso fue ginny.

--te juro que las pagara, lo se, Hermione no quedara voldemort que te haga sufrir. — dijo Harry lleno de coraje al escuchar lo sucedido ron se unió con un… si, maldito sea, morirá… pero draco seguía mirando a Hermione con algo de aprensión.

--no…el daño esta echo, yo seré quien le de muerte, ahora es mi venganza y no solo tuya Harry, tienes todo mi apoyo para conseguir lo que sea, lo que sea. —dijo malfoy serio con un tono firme y con algo de furia en su voz, Hermione lo vio a los ojos y sus lagrimas continuaron, no podía con mas. Un sonoro portazo se escucho todos excepto Hermione voltearon a ver quien era el dueño del escándalo.


	4. Chapter 4

**pido grandes disculpas por mi tradanza **

**estoy en **

**momentos que estoy tan ocupada que no me da tiempo **

**ni para leer **

** pero **

**agradesco a todos su apoyo y no se preocupen por que **

**por mas atareada yo seguire aqui.**

capitulo 4

Secreto doloroso, 2 parte

--les dije ¡que me dejen pasar! Me importa un ¡comino!—dijo alzando la voz un conocido sirius que trataba a gritos con todos en la sala.

--ya te dijimos que está bien, deja que descanse—dijo molly

--está bien, no es nada serio—dijo la voz siseante de snape, lo que logro enfurecer a sirius y esta vez remus se unió a él, como los weasley.

La habitación tenia in tono rojizo gracias a los candelabros que acababan de encender debido a la poca visibilidad, apenas había pronunciado una nueva palabra la castaña pero sirius entro como alma que lleva el diablo, sin detenerse a mirar quien o quienes estaban dentro, llego a la castaña que la guardo en un gran abrazo, apretándola con fuerza, no sabía aun por que le tenía tanto cariño, pero la quería como a una hija, tanto como a Harry, sus manos pasaron de las manos de una enroscada Hermione y tocaron su cara.

Hermione tenía una herida profunda y su palidez se era más notable aun, ella no se atrevía a levantar la vista a su protector en ese momento, no quería simplemente dejarse ver tan, tan cómo veía ahora, y como siempre lo dijo snape, débil, tonta, y ahora sola.

--hermione, yo te juro que las pagara, yo no dejare que te haga daño, no mas—excepto sirius con furia mientras levantaba la vista de la castaña con sus manos para que lo mirase a los ojos, pero Hermione no dijo nada, solo soltó de nuevo una lagrima que se perdía con su sudor.

En ese momento snape reparo en la mano de Hermione, de nuevo, vio como el rubí seguía intacto y por un momento, solo por un segundo creyó ver como en la mano de Hermione, ese tatuaje, esa marca brillaba con un rojo intenso, mas en un momento desapareció, y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione, esa imagen, esos ojos nunca los había visto, había visto mucho, mucho sufrimiento pero le pareció que Hermione ocultaba el más doloroso de todos, y no pudo contener la mirada, esta vez el bajo la vista, Harry logro ver lo que nunca creyó posible, aquel maestro oscuro a quien todos temían, aquel que siempre guardaba, esperaba y mantenía la mirada a todo ser, la bajaba ante su mejor amiga, ante la primer persona que el murciélago siempre desprecio por qué? El ocultaba algo.

Ella tiene un secreto doloroso//las palabras vinieron a su mente de un latigazo, si, era cierto y en aquel cuarto, poco iluminado, con colores rojos y dorados y tres camas poco espaciosas, snape por un momento deseo saberlo, y lo peor era que no sabía por qué.

--sirius…yo, tengo que…contarles….a todos—las palabras de Hermione sacaron a todos de sus pensamientos de golpe y las miradas la asaltaron, sirius la apretó de nuevo con fuerza, pero Hermione con un cariñoso gesto lo aparto de ella.

--no necesitas decirnos nada cariño, estas cansada debes descansar—dijo molly tan cariñosa como siempre, pera más preocupada por la chica, pero la grifindor hizo caso omiso y con un ladeo de cabeza insistió.

-- es muy importante, se que dulbuldore, dirá que es lo mejor, a mi no me importa, yo no quiero ocultarles nada a mis amigos y sé que me ayudara. —reafirmo Hermione ante la mirada frustrada de snape, y remus.

--hermi no debes te haces daño- dijo la menor de los weasley, mientras la tomaba por el hombro para que se sentase, los gemelos estaban atentos a la faceta de Hermione, nunca se habían visto tan serios y sobre todo tensionados y preocupados esto sobrepasaba su límite.

--no hago más daño que el que he hecho ya—dijo la castaña fría y distante mientras miraba al suelo con algo de decepción, escucho como ron y Harry murmuraban su nombre y como remus se tensionaba, la habitación se lleno de un intenso ambiente y el silencio quedo en el aire hasta que alguien lo rompió bruscamente.

--tu no has hecho ningún daño, carajo no lo entiendes?—grito furico draco, harto de ver como se culpaba su amiga, Harry estaba a punto de unirse pero el llanto de Hermione terminaron con su valentía, draco sintió que se derrumbaba y le calo como el hielo haber hecho lo que hizo, pero no era solo un llanto, pues Hermione hablo fuerte y claro, y apretó la manos de sirius que estaba a su lado y también le daba fuerzas, sin duda, por alguna razón se entendían bien.

--que no hice daño?, no quieres que hable?, pues en ese caso velo por ti mismo, estoy segura que es la mejor forma de explicar lo que me ha pasado, y exhibirles el secreto que me ha destrozado, viví engañada estos años, todos estos años fueron mentira, ¡yo fui una farsa!—el rayo que salió de la varita de Hermione, azul como el cielo ilumino la habitación, nadie supo en que momente Hermione conjuro el hechizo revelador de memoria pero ahora miraban expectantes y aterrorisados lo que ella había vivido hace solo unas pocas horas atrás.

Los amigos de la chica miraban lo que hace unos minutos les estaba relatando, pero verlo, con sus propios ojos, los recuerdos de Hermione era, cruel, ginny no soporto mucho y abrazaba a su madre con fuerza, Harry miraba horrorizado la facilidad con la que todo pasaba, como el ron y los gemelos miraban atónitos los recuerdos y pasaban la mirada a una Hermione destruida, remus corrió a abrazarla como lo hacia sirius, pero ella se negaba a terminar de recordar.

Lo peor llego, voldemort y su reto, Hermione paralizada, el hechizo, la maldición y de repente la sangre, sangre empapando a Hermione, después otro brillo, Hermione tenía en su mano un rubí que su madre le dejaba antes de morir y ahora experimentaban un recuerdo sobre un recuerdo.

Y el secreto quedo al descubierto, Hermione no era hija de los que se decían padres, fue encargada, abandonada como ella lo veía, al cargo de personas que no tenían nada que ver con ella más que la palabra, los borrosos recuerdos de su niñez adornaron la habitación, por el rostro de Harry recorría la tristeza y el dolor, Hermione era como él, nunca conoció a sus padres.

Ron ahora estaba tomado del brazo de los gemelos junto a sus padres y draco, estaba paralizado, solo una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, y ahora snape miraba como Hermione comenzaba a sudar frio, ella era feliz, realmente nunca había sido la persona alzada que él pensaba, solo por saber, también era rechazada, querida y sencilla, el se dio cuenta que nunca había conocido a la persona los recuerdos mostraron a una Hermione que sufría por el maltrato de su profesor a quien nunca desestimo a una chica que nunca hizo mal a nadie que ahora sufría tanto, y el sufrió por lo que le había hecho pasar. Mientras los recuerdos pasaban Hermione palidecía más y mas, se tocaba la cabeza, le ardía, pero faltaba poco.

Ahora el rubí estaba ante sus ojos, y una voz lo dijo todo, Hermione jane griffislyd granger, ese es tu verdadero nombre, Guardiana de el rubí escarlata de la olrigia dorada, el más poderoso de los objetos sagrados de Merlín. Tu destino comienza…

La habitación se hundió en la oscuridad, los candelabros fueron apagados por un viento frio y Hermione cayó al suelo asustando a todos los presentes, estaba fría, pálida, parecía sin vida.

--¡hermione…!--

gracias espero reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

A la espera del futuro.

Harry recordaba lo que había pasado, y lo peor es que había pasado un día y hermione seguía dormida y con fiebre que no bajaba, estaba pálida y sus mejillas rojizas por la fiebre, snape la atendía con cautela sin decir una sola palabra, Harry, no se había separado de ella, y draco entraba a cada momento que podía.

-no es necesario recordarlo potter, guarde silencio o lo sacare de aquí—snape miro con algo parecido a ternura, pero en el eso era imposible, mientras pasaba un liquido por la boca de hermione y la hacía tragar se dio cuenta de la mano de hermione, se paró en seco.

-potter salga ahora mismo valla a buscar al director—Harry, se extraño, tanto que como estaban las cosas no le importo el tono frio y hasta agresivo con el que hablo snape, salió corriendo como pudo, temió por hermione y estaba confundido con la reacción de su maestro de pociones.

Harry salió por el oscuro pasillo y tropezó con una figura de su misma altura, era draco que llegaba de sus deberes( la señora weasley no dejaba a nadie sin deberes) y los dos cayeron con fuerza, mas Harry se paró de un salto, por lo que draco contuvo su grito hacia potter y lo miro sagazmente, la mirada de este no presagio nada bueno, siguió corriendo hasta alejarse y desaparecer, de la misma forma, draco acelero el paso para llegar a su destino, pero la puerta no se abrió.

-nadie puede entrar—rugió snape desde dentro. No se escucho nada más.

La mano de hermione tenía ahora una cicatriz negra, que tenia tenues colores purpuras y se incrementaba, snape trabajaba rápido para impedir que se expandiera, no sabía las consecuencias de aquel suceso. Por un momento creyó haber fallado, la cicatriz se expandió, abarco totalmente el brazo de hermione y broto sangre de toda esta, sin embargo al comenzar a salir la sangre, la cicatriz redujo su tamaño muchísimo más pequeño que originalmente. Y hermione despertó de golpe.

-lo hare!, ya lo sé—grito con desesperación y después sus ojos se posaron en los de snape, poco a poco tomo conciencia de lo que sucedía y se tranquilizo, al tiempo que draco entraba por la fuerza al escuchar los alaridos de hermione.

-¿hermione qué pasa?—se acerco a ella con rapidez y hermione lo abrazo con fuerza, y sin soltarlo de su agarre le señalo su marca, y junto con ella el rubí que ahora llevaba de colgante.

-señor malfoy usted…-snape fue interrumpido cuando dulbuldore entro con prisa, la característica sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que hermione parecía mucho mejor, Harry salió tras él, y al ver a la castaña se tiro a ella la abrazo con fuerza.

-bien, que linda reunión ahora estoy trabajando y solo necesito a el director—nadie pareció escuchar lo que snape decía, pues dumbuldore fue directo a hermione y se sentó a su lado.

- director, señor, Harry, yo… yo ahora se como destruir a voldemort—snape presto ahora más atención, y ni siquiera maldijo por no ser escuchado, el ambiente se tenso de una manera radical y las puertas se cerraron por orden del director, las lámparas vacilaron en apagarse y bajo un tenue naranja hermione enumero uno por uno los pasos para conseguir tan apreciada meta.

-está decidido iremos en su búsqueda—la voz de Harry era directa y fuerte estaba sin duda decidido.

-bien…part—draco no termino su declaración de guerra, el viejo director cerro toda conversación con un rotundo pero amable no.

-por supuesto que irán, a su debido tiempo, no olviden que howarts los espera en una semana, no se preocupen, seré yo personalmente quien los instruya, quien los ayude, y los acompañe—dijo lo ultimo al ver que ron estaba a punto de abrir la boca, seguramente para replicar.

Todos miraron con algo de recelo a dumboldore, excepto hermione quien solo se imagino su regreso, un pesado regreso, pero al parecer uno más feliz para las casas gracias a que malfoy ayudo a que limaran asperezas. Su semblante cambio al recordar su ahora situación, pues necesitaba el permiso de sus padres, que ahora no tenia, para muchas de las actividades extraescolares que debía tomar, ahora no por gusto, sino por deber, obligación para ser más fuerte, más valiente y no actuar como lo hizo, pues las consecuencias fueron desastrosas.

-Señorita granger tengo que hablar con usted sobre su tutor—cambio de tema el profesor, hermione le vio con ojos implorases, y los chicos les miraban a ambos con expectación, ron parecía ser víctima de un cruciatus que le sacaba los ojos a más no poder.

Draco parecía padecer de un dolor de estomago, gracias a una mal poción de neville, pues tenía una cara de desesperación e incomodidad, no se podía cubrir ante su sorpresa y temor por la castaña. Y Harry potter, el niño que vivió mostraba un rostro de angustia, como la ves en la que aquel basilisco lo perseguía, estaban atentos para escuchar sobre el tutor de hermione, seguramente sería alguien de la orden. Pero quien seria, esa, esa era la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de todos. Pero no contaron con suerte esta vez, hermione estaba sola, absorta en sus pensamientos tratando de organizar las dos palabras en su mente, su tutor, no llegaba a su mente nadie que quisiera, hacerse cargo de ella.

-¿señor será usted? ¿El tutor?—esa pregunta despertó a hermione de su trance, pero, no era más que obvio que no, dumbuldore tenía demasiados problemas como para cargar con otro más. Pero en espera de un milagro tanto ella como Harry, y draco se quedaron atentos a su respuesta, aun que para hermione era más que nada un rotundo no, amable, pero al fin y al cabo era no.

- por desgracia no, señor weasley, como sabrá, para el mundo mágico, yo estoy muerto—dijo bajando la mirada para encontrar la cara de hermione seria y distante y para no destruir sus esperanzas o causar malos entendidos añadió—pero fue lo primero que pensé, sería un orgullo y placer tener a una alumna y persona tan esplendida a mi cuidado…créame señorita granger que encontrare a un magnifico tutor para usted, le traeré su nombre mañana.—hermione bajo la vista un poco feliz, pues el director la había considerado para ser parte de "su familia".

El director salió con prisa, tenía que arreglar muchas cosas, muchas cosas en cuanto a su querido howarts sobre todo porque el seguiría siendo su director, detrás de una exitosa mujer a quien consideraba de las mejores para el puesto.

-bien… ahora…bueno—trataba de decir ron pero ante la inminente tensión sus palabras parecían chocar contra su boca al pronunciarlas.

-no se preocupen chicos, estoy bien, ahora ustedes son mi familia y no perderé el tiempo con cosas triviales, salgamos tenemos mucho que hacer. —hermione se giro a la puerta y tomo a draco ron y Harry del brazo y salió con ellos, tenía que agradecer las atenciones que le habían dado y ser lo más fuerte posible, pues ahora estaba a la espera del futuro.

.-

hola, estoy de regreso, quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado en un tiempo pero los problemas y la

escuela estan gruesos, ahora que ya actualizo les doy las gracias, sin ustedes nada seria igual, creo que este capi es corto pero

se los dedico a todos de corazon.

review por fis.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6 regreso.

Era el día esperado, hermione , Harry , ron, draco y ginny, regresarían a howarts y aquel anden ya los esperaba, el ferrocarril estaba listo, los chicos terminaron de despedirse, estaban los señores weasley, y junto a ellos sirius y remus los acompañaban para entrar al majestuoso tren, ellos serian nuevos maestros en el gran castillo.

Tenían planeado cuidar y velar por hermione de su nuevo tutor, pues ellos sabían muy bien quien seria, y su reacción al escucharlo fue, bueno digamos que sirius se arrincono en el punto más oscuro del cuarto con nubes a su alrededor, en posición fetal y balbuceando algo como:

-Hermione, pobre, ella, pobre- y claro su amigo remus después de ponerse como una fiera, bueno hombre lobo, acompaño a su compañero de travesuras después de escuchar un acepto de esa siseante voz.

Si bien ya lo imaginan queridos lectores, guarden el secreto, pues nuestra querida bruja lo espera con ansias al regresar a howarts, como se lo pidió el director, cambiando bruscamente de escenario nos adentramos a este hermoso ferrocarril, en el que los amigos, todos, se imaginan a él querido ya, si ya es querido tutor de hermione granger.

El tren reluciente y viejo al mismo tiempo, llenaba de luz aquel febril rostro, hermione se hallaba sentada en una de los asientos de un gran compartimiento, con luz tenue, pero grandes ventanales que dejaban ver aquel prado verde que crecía, las hojas de los arboles lejanos parecían saludar a los afortunados chicos. El cielo azul mostraba una tranquilidad creciente y las nubes blancas no detenían aquel sol de mediodía.

-hermione ¿como crees que sea tu tuto?—pregunto muy ansiosa ginny, habar de tutores, era algo delicado pero eso no pareció ser entendido por su hermano.

-esa no es la pregunta ginebra, si no quien es, ¿quien es el tipo que se encargara de ti?—Ronald pregunto de manera brusca ganando codazos a cada lado por parte de draco, y de Harry. Además de las miradas de regaño de su hermana, neville, y hasta de luna. Pero hermione seguía ensimismada en su ventanal, con sus recuerdos, y por qué no, sus imaginaciones.

Si era correcta la pregunta, ¿quién sería su tutor, como seria este? Su cabeza tan flexible e inteligente no encontraba respuesta.

-no importa si es la persona más horrible, pobre, rica, o extraña del mundo, le estaré agradecida por este gran favor. Dijo hermione imaginando cada uno de sus adjetivos.

- pero me hubiera gustado que fuera sirius o remus.—dijo Harry con algo de nostalgia y agrega rápidamente al ver la mirada de los demás—pero ya ves aunque lo propusieron sus condiciones no son las optimas.

-así es Harry, sirius ya es tu padrino y tutor, y remus… remus es licántropo y basta con que cuide de sí mismo—agrego luna con la voz escueta, lisa y con un tono frágil y lento como era de ella, neville solo asintió, y draco hizo algo extraordinario, para todos, pero no para hermione, el rubio se paro quedando frente a hermione y dándole la mano, que la castaña tomo sin dudar, después el chico le dijo muy decidido.—no incorpora quien sea, será mejor que cuide bien de ti.—el apretón de manos se hizo evidente y Harry sintiéndose extraño unió sus manos con las de ellos en señal de apoyo, al menos, eso lo hizo sentir mejor.

Con esa escena de amistad y solidaridad los estudiantes llegaron a su destino, y hermione vio el carruaje que los llevaría al gran castillo, con dos peculiaridades mas, allí estaban esas criaturas sabias que los vería después de lo que paso, pero aun así no podía creérselo. Frente a ella estaban dragones, caballos ya no sabía que eran en sí.

-thestral – fue lo único que dijo hermione, y luna, asintió tomándole la mano.

- los puedes ver, eso quiere decir…que…- luna callo al instante, sabía que los padres de hermione habían muerto mas no en qué circunstancias, apretó mas su agarre.

- si, leí de ellos, los puedo ver porque yo vi morir a mis padres y lo he aceptado— Harry se poso a un lado de su amiga,- son hermosos, ¿no crees?...—le pregunto Harry a la castaña.

- me hacen sentir, que todo es verdad, son extraños, y son lindos, pero no creo que me guste verlos, me recuerdan todo—respondió hermione tranquila, acercándose a uno de ellos y mirando sus ojos con cierta curiosidad luna, y Harry presenciaron aquello, draco lo veía también pero prefería seguir callado al igual que neville , ron, ginny y se lo imaginaban, en el encuentro de las miradas hermione logro tocar el osico de la criatura, y derramo una lagrima—lo siento, nunca quise herirte, como recompensa mis palabras serán borradas con mis actos tenebrus.

En el transcurso del camino nadie dijo nada y hermione acarisiaba al anima, de vez en cuando, iba lo más adelante que podía, haba llegado a un acuerdo con tenebrus, el thestral.

El castillo estaba en su esplendo a Harry nunca le había parecido más hermoso y majestuoso, para draco era algo similar, sentía como si fuera su comienzo, sin prejuicios, y con amigos, de verdad amigos, y compañeros que apreciaba.

Al entrar al gran comedor, ya de noche, este se ilumino con una gran cantidad de velas y adornos de las casas, el cielo de este no se veía, sin embargo la noche estaba tan estrellada que cada alumno miraba con mucha pasión estaba templado, pero era perfecto para el festín que llevarían a cabo, la ceremonia de clasificación termino pronto había poco menos que 30 alumnos nuevos distribuidos en las casa. 6 quedaron en grifindor, y así dieron a conocer a la directora, macgonagall.

Todo estaba muy bien, era como un sueño, las casas se llevaban bien, sin excepción, pero algo faltaba, y eso era que no sabía quién era su tutor. Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Caminaban a su casa, esta vez no era prefecta, así se decidió y así lo acato, miraba y saludaba a todos los cuadros que se inclinaban ante ella, y al encontrarse con sirius este el tomo de la mano alejándola de sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-es hora hermione, quiero que sepas que hice todo lo que pude, de veras—sirius comenzaba a impacientar a hermione, y para su salvación remus llego a su rescate.

-sirius te dije que dejaras eso, la decisión está tomada—le reprendió como a un bebe chillón, y mirando a hermione solo abrió la puerta y dijo solemnemente—adentro esta tu tutor.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, solo había una vela que iluminaba la instancia, las ventanas estaban cerradas pero aun así, calaba el frio hermione miro el escritorio, y reconoció la letra al instante un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, pero debía aceptarlo.

-es un placer señorita granger, desde hoy, yo, severus snape seré su tutor—la voz siseante, no la engañaba el silencio inundo mas la habitación.

Y fuera de ella sirius estaba rascando el piso como un niño chiquito.

-pobrecita, pobre herms, con ese tutor….

hola mil perdones, de veras mil y mil de perdones, espero que me perdonen, pero aqui estoy de regreso para continuar mi fic por que aun que me trade aqui sigo, de veras , gracias por seguir mi fic, a todos de corazon gracias, los quiere...

jesica-haruzuchia.


	7. Chapter 7

hola de regreso gracias a las vacaciones.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

**CAPITULO 7**

**Ya no mas…**

_cuando descubres que la verdad es mas cruel que el mismo sentimiento del dolor, sabes que por alguna razon no te puedes quedar callada..._

_no, no esta ves, ya no mas..._

El sol estaba más brillante, y el azul del cielo le daba la bienvenida, el viento parecía haber desaparecido, y el cabello enmarañado fue dulcemente aplacado con un solo movimiento, durmió bien, con una poción de su tutor, para dormir sin sueños hermione había descansado mucho más que nunca.

Sin embargo al igual que siempre fue la primera en levantarse, ya no le importaba mucho el hecho de saber todo, para que se decía a sí misma, no le había servido de nada, se vistió y como era temprano salió directo a las cocinas, desayuno con calma tratando de disfrutar las delicias que los elfos le habían preparado, pero se sentía mal, la veían, con lastima…

Después de su desayuno la castaña camino por las afueras del castillo, cerca del árbol, aquel que los había golpeado el tercer año, camino decidida, sin duda había adquirido algo además de valor, y eso era coraje, que mas daba lo que le pasara, ella no moriría hasta que cumpliera con lo que debía, el árbol pareció no inmutarse, la comprendía, esa joya, era la más preciada de las pertenencias de Merlín era una joya perteneciente a una gran familia, a una que nunca se imagino nadie que existiría, y sin duda alguna hermione sabia que eso la hacía mucho más poderosa, pero más responsable, y eso ya no lo quería, se acerco y se sentó en el regazo de aquel árbol.

-espero no te moleste… estaré aquí en lo que las clases empiezan…- dijo en voz neutral. A los segundos, la chica asintió, el árbol había accedido.

-¡ron! Levántate—gritaba una voz preocupada mientras con gran esfuerzo trataba de levantar a su compañero y amigo, era de vida o muerte.

-vamos Harry unos minutos mas—dijo el pelirrojo adormilado tapándose la cara con la almohada y pretendiendo dar vuelta a sí mismo para no seguir en su profundo sueño.

-hermione ¡no está!—fue lo único que necesito el chico de pelo azabache para que Ronald se acomodara el pelo de prisa y se levantara de su cama sin una pizca de ese sueño que tenia segundos a otras.

-chicos Malfoy la encontró ¡vamos!—arrojo ginny en cuanto salían de su habitación los tres salieron como desesperados hacia aquel lugar que ginny los guiaba.

- como se le ocurre hacernos esto, mira que no dejarnos dormir!...—dictaminaba ron mientras corría, estaba preocupado pero no quería que se dieran tanta cuenta. Estaba furioso, como demonios se le ocurría irse!...hermione seria una genio pero a veces era tan tonta…

Harry corría como loco, a la par de ginny quería gritarle a hermione unas ciertas cosas sobre amistad, preocupación, lo malo y lo bueno. Pero cuando arribo a donde Malfoy estaba su ira se desvaneció, su amiga estaba a escasos metros de ellos, estaba sonriendo…

-gracias…-le dijo con una sonrisa a el gran árbol y hermione se levanto de su lugar con mucha pesadez, y comenzó a caminar como sin nada, mientras que sus amigos miraban con horror como una gran rama se alzaba sobre ella, iba a golpearla!

-hermione!—gritaron al unisonó trataron de correr pero parecía que el tiempo se había detenido que arena movediza los había atrapado y que simplemente no alcanzaban a llegar a ella, todo su mundo se les vino abajo, hermione al escuchar los gritos de horror simplemente se volteo tratando de decir algo, pero una figura de negro la atrapo con sus brazos y la alejo del lugar.

-no el no quiere hacer…- la chica había sido impactada por una figura que la examinaba ahora con una mirada inquisidora y reprobatoria. "Ella estaba lejos del peligro"

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados y corrieron a su compañera que aun no entendía el por qué de tanto alboroto y trataba de explicar sin éxito

-que está pensando granger! Acaso es tan estúpida como para pasar por aquí sin pensar en el peligro!—gritaba con ira contenida el profesor de pociones la chica trataba de hablar en vano y sus amigos, quienes llegaban en ese momento no era de mucha ayuda.

-yo...no—pero los gritos de su profesor llenos de furia opacaban sus explicaciones

-se quería suicidar o qué demonios, es una bruta, inepta, que acaso no es reconocida por ser una gran sabelotodo come libros que todo lo sabe! Como puede ser tan estúpida y acercarse a esto sin protección!— y eso había calado, por que simplemente era cierto, eso era.

Pero no por las heridas de esas palabras se dejaría humillar tan horriblemente por su ahora tutor esta vez no se quedaría callada acepando todo, pues no era así! Sus compañeros había llegado y habían quedado perplejos al ver quién era el salvador y como ese quien, la estaba maltratado tanto, Harry estaba rojo, no era tanto para que le hablara así, y draco había mirado a su padrino mortalmente y ron estaba sacando su varita cuando las palabras de hermione los dejaron helados.

-si soy una come libros ratona de biblioteca! Si soy todo eso, y no me sirvió de nada como puede ver mis padres murieron por eso! Además yo no estaba tratando de hacer nada de lo que dice! No lo haría sin que cumpliera mis promesas!, yo hermione granger, la chica sabelotodo insufrible que no sirvió ni como defensora de sus padres no tiene que escuchar los gritos histéricos de un tutor que solo arremete y juzga sin escuchar explicaciones!—

La chica se dirigió de nuevo al árbol y la rama gruesa de antes volvió a posarse encima de ella, todos levantaron la mirada y abrieron los ojos, hermione los fulmino con la mirada, y una capa caía sobre ella, su capa, el árbol solo le devolvía su capa, y todos fueron tan ciegos que nunca vieron eso.

Los chicos se quedaron en su posición no podían mirar a hermione, ellos nunca dijeron nada para insultarla o regañarla pero tampoco lo hicieron para defenderla, además había tres cuestiones que no entendían y también los paralizaba.

1 snape había salvado a salvado a hermione

2 hermione estaba a salvo con el sauce que nunca deja que nadie se acerque sin previo hechizo

3 hermione había llamado tutor a snape?

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Doy mis más sinceras disculpas pr tanto tiempo sin el fic, pero como saben los últimos meses de carrera son extremadamente horrendos!

Espero que este capítulo les agrade y espero reviews, gracias a los que siguen leyendo la historia.

Les recuerdo que aun que me ausente mucho tiempo no pienso en dejar de escribir ni terminar mis fics, habrá para rato de Jesica-haruzuchia.

Mil gracias espero que alguien me saque de la duda este capitulo y el que sigue será para que me ayuden a escoger al protagonista para hermione las opciones son:

Harry

Snape

Draco

Si quieren otro díganlo y si es el ganador, ya lo verán en la historia, recuerden solo tienen este y el capitulo siguiente voten por favor.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, se que no tengo excusas para nada ha sido un gran tiempo el que deje de estar junto a ustedes y mi historia, debo confesar que estoy algo estresada y que ya no se como seguirá la historia porque tengo muchas ideas en mente, mil disculpas de nuevo, estoy de regreso y así será, pues aun que tarde no dejare mi historia, ni una de mis historias, gracias a los que han seguido espero que continúen leyendo.

Ah y sigo sin decidirme la pareja sugerencias?

**Capitulo 7 después de la muerte, hay muchas esperanzas.**

_Las cosas nunca salen como se desean, pero no por eso dejare de intentarlas._

El frio se volvió intenso, la luz se apago un instante, la chica de cabello enmarañado bajo la cabeza solo un segundo, y el profesor snape, le dio las instrucciones( reglas ) que debía seguir , ella escucho todo con atención, y levanto la cabeza decidida.

-ahora que escucho todo, más le vale que no me den quejas de usted, aun que sabiendo quien es usted, no creo que la...— ¿el profesor snape estaba estúpido? O ¿le había afectado la grasa de su pelo?, como se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera cuando ya sabía lo que todos decían, había decidido que todo cambiaria, pero estaba frágil, y eso no era para más. _"oh no hermione, ya no mas, no dejaras que nadie te pisotee nunca más, no importa que sea tu tutor", ¡H as algo!_ Se recrimino mentalmente.

-la prefecta perfecta, come libros y ratón de biblioteca se atreva a romper una regla, lo sé, créame que muy bien profesor, pero debido a los acontecimientos que he vivido no puedo prometerle nada. —la voz de hermione fue sincera y su tono fuerte y decidido le cayó como balde de agua fría al profesor, quien no dudo en fruncir el seño pero en el momento en el que decidió hablar de nuevo, la castaña tomo la palabra.

-le doy las gracias por soportar la carga, sé que no es un gusto como dijo, sin embargo no creo que deba preocuparse por nada, a usted no le importo y mucho menos mis acciones, así que no creo que haya inconveniente en firmar papeles y darme castigos si lo merezco...—dicho eso hermione salió de aquel lugar. Abriendo la puerta abruptamente y dejando caer a dos merodeadores, que mas allá de estar avergonzados por espiar estaban atónitos ante el comportamiento de granger, severus estaba furioso. Y Sirius sonreía mentalmente._ "Esa es mi hermione" _mientras Remus fruncía el ceño preocupado, sin duda hermione no era así.

-creo que se paso un poco, quejicus, pero es solo una chica una adolescente, además...eso de no perder ni diez puntos... y ¿acostarse a las 8? Que ¿eres padre primerizo?—Sirius recibió un golpe en la costillas por parte de Remus, quien lo saco como pudo dando un -lo siento—a snape que lo miraba con odio.

"_Maldita sabelotodo insufrible... ya verá en la salida a hosgmade, no tendré piedad niña..."_

El comedor estaba lleno cuando llego la castaña a la mesa, sus compañeros la miraron expectantes, seguro querían saber quién era su tutor, pero ella solo tomo una tarta de melaza y un poco de jugo de calabaza, dando a entender que no quería hablar de eso.

Ya habían seleccionado a los nuevos alumnos, y en total eran solo 10, 3 nuevos Griffindor, 3 Revenclaw, 3 HupelfuLl y 1 solo Slytering.

Snape tardo pocos segundos para llegar y la profesora Macgonagal dio la bienvenida, el castillo estaba custodiado por varios Aurores y algunos gigantes de piedra, el ambiente era fúnebre, debido a la supuesta muerte de Dumbuldore, y se esperaba que voldemort hiciera su aparición en cualquier momento, según snape, ahora no solo buscaba a Harry, sino a granger también, y no había aparecido debido a la búsqueda de algo nuevo, algo que según el profesor no era nada bueno, debían estar alertas.

...

Al término de la bienvenida la nueva directora hizo silencio y nombro a dos personas.

-hermione granger...draco Malfoy felicitaciones, ahora son ustedes premios anuales, muchas felicidades a los dos—los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, draco tenía sonrisa de lado, que mejor que estar con un amigo en este nuevo año.

Salieron del comedor, y acompañaron a la joven a su torre, la chica los invito a pasar debían hablar de cosas importantes.

-bien ¿quién es tu tutor?—pregunto ron de manera mordaz, ganando una mirada de reproche de su hermana, Harry le dio un codazo y draco bueno draco no dijo nada en ese momento.

-no hay problema chicos, se que lo quieren saber, mi tutor resulto ser snape...—

- ¿! QUE?—gritaron todos al unisonó excepto draco que conocía al el profesor de toda la vida, era un buen hombre, frio y cruel en ocasiones pero era buen hombre...

-no se por qué ponen esas caras, el profesor snape, es mi padrino, y el es un buen hombre, lo saben—dijo draco, extrañamente esa noticia le resultaba muy interesante y la aceptaba con gran felicidad, hermione era una persona especial para él, sobre todo por su aceptación después de 6 años de malos tratos.

-si bueno, yo tuve un contratiempo, les dije que sería agradecida, pero me tomo por sorpresa, me dijo algo... no es importante –agrego al ver la cara de sus compañeros—pero haaa no le agradecí fui ruda y altanera, sinceramente creo que no fue un buen comienzo...-

-hermione...—ginny la obligo a hablar

-me dijo sus reglas, y después dijo que obvio es de esperar que yo la sabelotodo, perfecta y ratón de biblioteca, siga las reglas, bueno eso intérprete—

-y dices que es un buen hombre draco! ¡Ves! Dijo con enfado ron, draco solo subió y bajo los hombros sin hacer tanto caso.

-bien, no los invite aquí solo para decirles quien es mi tutor, los llame aquí porque debemos armar un plan, sabemos que voldemort cree que Dumbuldore está muerto, pero no tomo el poder debido a la intervención de kingsley, Sirius Remus y la profesora macgonagal quien ahora es la directora—todos escuchaban atentos y asentían con cada hecho que hermione les recordaba.

-sabemos que snape sigue actuando como doble espía, y que aun tiene la confianza de Dumbuldore, y de voldemort-dijo draco para corroborar hechos.

-y hay algo que busca voldemort, muy importante y que lo ayudara a matar, y a ser mucho más fuerte, sin embargo, lo que no sabe es que busca—todos la miraron confusos, ya habían llegado Neville y luna, a quienes repitió los hechos.

-de que hablas hermione?—Harry pregunto con mucha confusión y agrego—sé que me busca pues debe matarme, que está buscando las reliquias, los objetos de las que nos hablo el padre de luna, recuerdas... cuando fuimos con Dumbuldore? Cuando el destruyo el anillo-

-bien a eso quiero llegar Harry, lo que voldemort busca son las reliquias, sin embargo el no sabe dónde encontrarlas... y por eso no ha atacado—además tampoco sabe de lo que me entere la noche que mis padres murieron, lo que les dije.

-¿te refieres a los horrocrux?—pregunto draco quien estaba concetrado en la explicación.

-si, nosotros sabemos que debemos destruirlos, que son cosas u objetos cercanos al, y que llevamos 2 destruidos, como él lo ignora ahora su atención está en las reliquias...las cuales, son.

-la capa de invisibilidad—dijo ginny

-la varita de sauco-menciono ron

-y la piedra filosofal- termino Harry

-como lo dice el cuento—dijo luna pero frunció el seño—pero hace falta una... de esa no hay registro solo sé que hay una, implícita en el dibujo.

-¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO LUNA?—miraron a la joven confundidos—si chicos, el triangulo es formado por las cosas antes mencionadas, y se supone que hay un circulo dentro del mismo no quién sería el portador, pero que me dicen de la línea que lo cruza ?—dijo con su tono monótono

Hermione la miro suspicaz, luna era simplemente excepcional, pero era muy pronto para decirles algo, pues su plan no los incluía no en el final.

-así es, hay una cuarta reliquia—dijo hermione, eso es lo que busca, y eso es lo que no sabe, de hecho nadie sabe que es, o cual es su paradero, es como buscar...—la chica buscaba las palabras correctas, mientras se rascaba el mentón.

-¡es como buscar una aguja en un pajar!—miro a Neville y asintió, todos estaban absortos.

-eso quiere decir que tenemos tiempo, debemos encontrar los horrocrux y destruirlos ya que no sabe que nosotros estamos al tanto de esto.— dijo Harry su voz estaba llena de esperanza, y hermione lo tomo de la mano a modo de aprobación.

-claro en estas vacaciones lo haremos—

**Fin del capitulo**

Oh si lo siento no lo mencione, snape no mato a Dumbuldore, en la torre de astronomía, fue bellatrix, sin embargo, snape había aplicado a el viejo director una poción revitalizadora y creó un campo de fuerza (por así decirlo) mientras caía, para que así no muriese, ustedes saben, uno debe sacar ideas de donde sea, jeje y snape participa como un doble de nuevo ya que el siguió siempre a su "lord" por lo que no fue castigado ni nada de eso.

Dudas pregunten sugerencias, bienvenidas, ypor fa reviews, los amo!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Una victoria

Todo lo que se necesitan son victorias, pequeñas para algunos, gigantescas para otros.

...

...

...

Después de dos largos días de ausencia la castaña reconoció en el dorado y escarlata, su dormitorio, se sentía feliz de ver de nuevo sus cosas, en especial sus libros, se refugiaba en ellos mientras esperaba a sus compañeros y amigos en el gran comedor, la lectura la envolvía y la sacaba de sus frustraciones n el frio intenso y el azul cenizo del cielo de invierno la desviaban de su lectura, solo una cosa llamaba su atención en esos momentos, finos y delicados puntos blancos comenzaban a caer cerca de ella y otros tantos chocaban en su rostro mostrando con delicadeza su debilidad, y derritiéndose al contacto con la calidez de su rostro... los copos de nieve le encantaban le gustaba mucho mirarlos junto a sus padres todos los inviernos no se perdían la primer nevada por nada, paradójicamente ya lo habían hecho.

-Granger—la vos la saco de sus pensamientos y frunciendo el seño la chica levantó la mirada y la dirigió al dueño de esta.

-¿Draco?, hace siglos que no me llamas así... ¿te pasa algo?—la chica miro la sonrisa del rubio y le dedico una igual al chico.

-lo se quería sorprenderte. ¿Esperas a alguien?—hermione no creyó mucho en su excusa, pero si en que draco sorprendía, de igual manera, le respondió cortésmente a su manera.

-Sí, claro Malfoy, espero a los chicos, ya sabes, Potter y weasley y los demás.—draco sonrió mas y esta vez se permitió reír libremente, eso le gustaba de la chica, se sentía bien hablando con ella, era sincera y podía entablar cualquier tipo de conversación, nunca se magino que ella fuese tan simple, vivaz despistada, y sobretodo acogedora, recibía a cualquiera con una sonrisa, fuera quien fuera no lo juzgaba, creía que todos tenían algo bueno dentro, incluso draco se atrevía a decir que lo creía de voldemort, bueno eso, antes de lo que había hecho, si bien hermione había cambiado, seguía siendo sincera y agradable, paciente, y cálida...pero le dolía que no sonriera como antes por eso trataba a toda costa que lo hiciera, ilógico en un Malfoy pero era todo un cómico cuando lo proponía.

-Ahw, no, no mas Malfoy princesa roja, los apellido ya no nos sientan bien, y bueno en lo que esperamos a los ineptos-hermione carraspeó, - a los chicos por qué no me cuentas como estas, te conozco y sé que tienes mucho que decir—la chica sonrió no supo porque pero sabía que si podía hablar con alguien era draco, siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharla detenidamente sin exaltarse de mas como Harry o ron.

- mira, no sé qué debo hacer, cuando trato de averiguar para que sirva esta joya simplemente brilla y palpita, no hay algún cambio en el ambiente o algo extraño pasa, nada...—

Draco pidió su mano, atentamente hermione la mostro, no había cambio alguno, era solo un rubí incrustado en la palma de la mano, lo inspecciono varias veces pero no encontró nada que le llamara la atención.

-Las vacaciones de invierno se acercan—dijo hermione con tono neutral y mirando los copos de nieve, draco la miro y no supo a que se refería.-me quedare aquí con el profesor snape, me lo comento en la enfermería ayer cuando salieron de visitarme.-draco lo entendió, pero siguió callado-seguramente los chicos la pasaran genial, bueno no se a donde valla neville pero luna me dijo que su padre planea Alemania, suena divertido.

-Me quedare contigo—la voz detrás de la chica hizo que volteara con un escalofrió en la espalda y que se soltara del agarre de draco, Harry estaba tras ella y había escuchado sobre las vacaciones miro como draco tenía la mano de hermione sujeta a la suya y algo en el sintió rabia, había hablado más alto de lo que planeaba, pero no le importo.

-Harry me asustaste... y bueno... no te preocupes – dijo la chica sonriendo—se que sirius planea que lo acompañes a Bulgaria, me lo dijo también cuando me visito, me pidió que los acompañara pero no me apetece ese lugar, snape me dijo que no importaba, pero realmente no quiero.

-ya te he dicho hermione que me quedare aquí Harry hablo y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, draco lo rompió abruptamente.

-bien ya está dicho, nos quedaremos aquí, dudo que snape le guste la idea pero de esa forma encontraremos más cosas que investigar...—y lo había olvidado, Malfoy también era un Black, y estaba al cargo de tonks, su prima, por ende le correspondía también a sirius pues Vivian en la misma casa. Quien lo diría, Harry Potter y draco Malfoy en la misma casa y conviviendo en paz.

-No estén muy seguros chicos, solo no se hagan ilusiones—los dos iban a replicar cuando las veces de sus amigos comenzaron a sonar más fuertes, -aquí vienen que bien debo de decirles algo muy interesante—dijo hermione con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-Chicos debo decirles algo, creo que uno o mas horrocruxes están aquí, en el castillo, no sé porque pero algo me dice que tiene que ver mucho con la vida de tom, el vivió prácticamente aquí, deben ser cosas que son importantes para el hasta cierto punto.

-Hermione ¿estás loca? Buscar en el castillo! Cuando ni siquiera sabemos ¿qué?— la chica frunció el seño.

-Lo siento Hermione pero es cierto no creo que podamos estar destruyendo cosas del castillo así como así. —la chica estaba a punto de hablar cuando el profesor Dumbuldore se acerco sigilosamente, los chicos callaron al instante.

-creo jóvenes que las respuestas están donde menos las esperan, deben saber que no siempre son cosas que creemos y pasan a ser algo totalmente indiferente para algunos.

La plática de esa mañana había quedado en eso, una sola platica, después de lo que dijo el director, muchos se habían confundido entre ellos ron, pero Harry analizaba las palabras, y hermione no dejaba de pensar en esa frase en particular, una cosa indiferente para otros.

...

...

...

-Así que estabas aquí—

-Oh Harry, disculpa me ¿he perdido algo?—hablo la chica confundida, el chico de pelo alborotado ladeo la cabeza varias veces...

- bien por donde comienzo, te levantas y no dices a dónde vas, no entras a la primer clase, te saltas el desayuno, ah claro y dejas a tus amigos esperando y preocupados por tu existencia—la chica estaba ruborizada se avergonzó de faltarles de ese modo a sus amigos y no demostrar lo que valían para ella.

-Perdóname no fue mi intención, es que de veras Harry de veras quiero vivir en paz, de nuevo quiero vivir en paz aun que sea sin mis padres, quiero que el (voldemort) no exista mas— Harry ablando su mirada a hermione y la tomo de la mano para mostrar su agradecimiento.

-Sabes de un tiempo acá, has estado tomando mi papel como tuyo. —bromeo.

-No, Harry ahora también tengo un papel, y lo estoy cumpliendo muy bien—le dio un codazo, que hizo que Harry la mirara confundido.

-Hermione ¿de qué hablas?—la chica se limito a lanzar una sonrisa, esas típicas de ella desde el periodo de su pérdida hasta ahora, simples sonrisas un movimiento de labios, pero sincero.

-Harry snape me llevara con él una semana a su casa, dice que es peligroso el colegio, así que por eso nos separan, tú con sirius y yo con él. Pero seguramente volvemos la segunda semana de navidad, tal vez tu también regreses todo depende de sirius.

No lo entendía, ¿snape amable? O preocupado por la ¿seguridad? Sabía que hermione estaba agradecida pero ese era un cambio radical, se sentía algo bobo al recriminarse no poder estar con la persona más querida para él, su hermana, su mejor amiga.

Se quedaron en silencio, admirando como se llenaba de nieve cada rama de algún árbol seco que aun luchaba por sobre salir, como aquel lago majestuoso cristalino y puro se cubría de una capa de hielo delgada, y escuchaban la brisa de un delicado viento que les recordaba la baja temperatura. No dijeron nada su silencio era cómodo familiar y acogedor.

-Harry, creo que...enc—

-Harry!—Hermione y su dialogo fueron opacados por la voz de ginny, la cual corría hacia ellos con la mirada reprobatoria digna de su madre.—chicos por favor se van a helar aquí, estamos esperando a que trajeras a herm al comedor desde hace 30 minutos Harry!, draco se canso de esperar y dijo que tenía un asunto que atender.

-lo sentimos ginny, vayamos entonces—

...

...

...

El gran día había llegado, alumnos de numerosas casas se despedía febrilmente de sus compañeros y amigos, así como estaban el trió dorado y sus secuaces, hermione iría con snape durante corto tiempo y regresaría al castillo, ahí, se reuniría con Harry, o draco, no lo sabía pero necesitaba decirles algo importante, en este tiempo las veces que les quería hablar, especialmente a Harry, algo la interrumpía.

Y decidió que sería hasta regreso, después de todo era lo mejor que Harry disfrutara sus vacaciones, y ella investigara muy bien y a detalle lo que tenía en la mente.

Luna se había despedido hace ya rato de todos pues su padre había llegado primero por ella, neville, esperaba con ellos en el comedor juagando junto con ron ajedrez mágico, draco estaba por irse con Harry y tonks, que era encargada de recogerlos y así, los chicos y chicas se despidieron uno a uno hasta que hermione se quedo sola.

...

...

_**Hermione se fuerte se que todo lo que has pasado es doloroso para ti, pero confía en que estamos a tu lado y somos ya tu familia desde hace mucho tiempo a tras, pasa muy felices días y si snape hace algo que te incomode avísame sirius se encargara...**_

_**Con cariño **_

_**Harry.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Había leído ya más de diez veces el pequeño recado de Harry, algunas lagrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos pero mantenía la frente en alto hace solo 20 minutos se había aparecido junto con snape en su casa, fúnebre por fuera, pero acogedora por dentro aun que algo obscura resultaba placentero transitar por ella y snape no lo impedía.

-granger espero que se acomode en su habitación a las 7 se sirve la cena, no un minuto más o menos, sea puntual, puede transitar por la casa, pero absténgase de mi laboratorio—la voz seseante de snape sonaba ruda, pero a hermione no le importaba la trataba mucho mejor que otros años, eso era algo, pero sentía la necesidad de preguntarle exactamente por qué, aun que lo intuía se negaba a creerlo.

-profesor snape, ¿por qué acepto esto?—la pregunta no lo altero, sin embargo se confundió ante el semblante de la chica.

-que puedo decirle, siento que es mi deber, granger lamento que esto le pasara esa noche era mi deber proteger a su familia y llegue tarde—una clara confesión de lastima, le tenía lastima y hermione no soportaba eso.

-no quiero su lastima—hablo mirando a los ojos a aquel hombre que sonrió sínicamente.

-lastima?...que acaso no es eso lo que recibe de los demás?... que le pasa granger, en su situación esta claro que da lástima, sola, perdida, acabada ante la situación, y aun así trata de hacerse fuerte...—se había pasado, ese murciélago se había pasado.

-yo no recibo su lastima... ellos no... No estoy sola...no...No me siento perdida—la chica perdía el control en esas situaciones muy fácilmente y a snape le encantaba, sin embargo de nuevo sus ojos color miel se cernieron sobre el dejando entre ver aquel inexplicable dolor.

-ahwwww no es cierto!, no quiero lastima de nadie...no quiero...ahwwwwwww-sus alaridos alarmaron al profesor, sinceramente esa no era su intención, quería que la chica se defendiera, no que se dejara caer tan fácil, esa no era la granger que conocía sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer al suelo y sus ojos se tornaban rojos e hinchados y aun así no paraba de llorar como nunca.

-soy una estúpida,...como...como pude...-la castaña se esforzaba por hablar sin llanto pero era totalmente inútil y así si mas lo soltó todo, tomo su varita apunto a snape—como pensé que había cambiado! Sigue siendo malo, no lo entiendo que sentido le encuentra al verme sufrir! es cierto, es cierto estoy...estoy sola...estoy desolada y no tengo a nadie... a nadie, soy inútil, sabelotodo, rata de biblioteca insufrible sabelotodo lo soy! Pero no quiero su lastima aun así no quiero que una persona como usted disfrute viéndome sufrir!_experliamus_—el hechizo golpeo la varita de snape antes de que pronunciara algún contrae hizo, pero a la chica le dolió la mano y su varita se fusiono con el rubí de su mano un color rosa impregno el ambiente y los recuerdos de snape se vieron por todas partes, su niñez con lily, su adolescencia con lily y su rechazo al final.

-No es tan diferente a mi—dijo la chica al ver aquello, mirando al profesor con frialdad apretó el agarre de su varita y salió corriendo como pudo.

Después de aquello no se escucho un sollozo mas, ni un hechizo volvió azotar, hermione granger había huido de la casa, y snape estaba en problemas, unos muy grandes, ahora no solo le incumbían, era personal.

...

...

...

...

Estaba oscuro, y frio, el silencio reinaba en el lugar hasta que poco a poco escucho el característico sonido de gotas chocar contra el suelo, después el viento helado llego a rozar su blanquecina tez, y vio el cielo negro, no existía algún deje de luz, ni un rayo de cálida luz, estaba sola, y no sabía dónde, se había desaparecido, al ser mayor de edad no sería castigada y mucho menos rastreada. Su melena desapareció en una larga coleta y aun con varita en mano susurro...

-_Lumus_—

Había rastros de sangre, lo que la asusto, piedras por doquier y el pasto crecía indefinidamente, torció una sonrisa hace solo horas estaba feliz hablando tranquilamente con sus amigos, ahora quien sabe que había pensado.

-¿En que pensé?... cuando me desaparecí... quería irme ni siquiera recuerdo que lugar pensé...—

Y entonces vio una lejana pero creciente luz, alguien se acercaba, tuvo suerte de estar junto varias piedras de lo contrario la habrían visto, eran dos hombres con garras y ropas muy sucias pelo enmarañado y desaliñado, hermione los siguió con la mirada y aun pudo escuchar algo que hizo que abriera los ojos con terror.

-fue mas difícil de lo que creí, robar en la bóveda de lanstrange es un suicidio. —

-si, pero ya tenemos lo que nos pidió, ese tal severus—

Nada más y nada menos que una copa, hermione lo comprendió, ese era un horrocrux, si, estaba actuando ilógica he irracionalmente, pero algo muy fuerte le decía que era aquello. Cerró los ojos con miedo no quería soltar mas lagrimas pero era inútil, estaba aterrada, snape, el lo pidió, eso quería decir algo... y no tenía idea de que, era frustrante.

Siguió a los hombres con mucho cuidado hasta llegar a una cabaña no muy lejos de allí, fue cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, lo último que vio antes de desaparecer fue la vieja casa de snape, debía ser esa.

Antes de hacer otra estupidez mas, hermione envió un mensaje, corto y esperaba nada llamativo, no se acobardaría pero si algo salía mal sus amigos debían saber lo que ocurría.

-Harry, encontré un horrocrux, estoy por destruirlo, si algo no sale bien busca mis notas en el libro de historia de Howarts, te quiere hermione—

Estaba absorto, draco acababa de entrar al cuarto y escucho la mitad del mensaje, eso lo había dejado pasmado, ¿si algo no sale bien? ¿A qué se refería? Y qué demonios estaba haciendo granger!

-Habla Potter no te quedes así, demonios. — le dijo el rubio a su compañero de cuarto, el chico simplemente se levanto y poso sus manos en la cabeza tallándose desesperadamente, ¿qué hacia?

-Con un demonio Harry, exasperas ¿que paso?—volvió a decir draco pero esta vez sujetándolo de los hombros para que reaccionará, Harry solo atino a decir de memoria el mensaje de hermione a él.

-Encontró un horrocrux, esta por destruirlo...—draco frunció el seño y lo dejo absorto, con un movimiento rápido asiento con la cabeza diciendo un simple-vamos...

_¿Pero a donde?_ Harry no pensaba claro, estaba seguro que draco tampoco simplemente desaparecieron.

...

...

...

Snape estaba furioso, la castaña no había entendido nada estaba arruinando sus planes, en algún lugar de su mente volvieron a parecer las imágenes de su pasado, todo, su pasado.

Ahora debía seguir con el plan, y llegar a su cita, era importante saber si los idiotas lograron lo que les había encomendado, no por nada les había pagaba bien.

Sus ojos miel, se posaron en los dos hombres, y como se acercaban a la cabaña, también divisos a otro hombre, y supo quien era, la furia se poso en sus ojos y decidió que actuaria pasara lo que pasara.

Entraron, y hermione se tenso, lo primero que debía hacer era escuchar, y sacar concusiones...pero demonios a quien le importaban las conclusiones, ya no sabía qué hacer y ¿si se le escapaba su profesor?...

¿Porque no tenía capa?...bien estaba justo frente a la puerta. Y lo único que escucho fue unas gracias, buen trabajo...

-_accio copa_—grito los hombres voltearon y la copa estaba en manos de hermione, estaban por atacar y hermione estaba ocupada pensado a donde desaparecer, sintió un dolor en el brazo, una maldición había rosado este,

-_desmaius_—

- _reducto_—

-_bombarda_—

-_septusempra_—

Habían volado muchos hechizos, a todas direcciones, pero el último dio de lleno en los hombres y había salido de la varita de snape.

-granger suelte la copa—le sugirió el profesor.

-ni loca—grito hermione miro la copa y después paso su mirada a su otro brazo quién tenía una herida profunda.

Se desapareció, difícilmente había pesado bien, llego al principio, donde snape la había llevado, así que en un segundo snape estaba en casa.

-no sea imprudente y deme eso, no sabe lo que tiene en sus manos—

-lo sé, y lo destruiré—amenazo la joven, su mano se movió rápidamente, nunca dejo de ver a su profesor siempre esperando cualquier artimaña, snape sonrió con sorna.

-por favor granger ¿se cree capaz? Deme la copa de una buena ves antes de que ocurra algo inesperado.

Pero lo único inesperado fue cuando hermione levanto su varita su mano ardía pero no se detendría.

-si bien no se cuales son los horrocuxes, se como destruirlos—snape abrió los ojos, repitió la palabra mágica, _horrocrux_, y simplemente vio como la varita adquiría un color rosa escarlata, y el rubí de hermione se expandía hasta el hombro, la chica no titubeo, y en un rápido movimiento el brazo dio justo en la copa cuando la soltó, y la copa se hizo cenizas.

-¿tan fácil?—dijo la joven al mirar las cenizas ya tranquila estaba por sentarse cuando la ceniza se convirtió en un gran rostro, el rostro cambiaba de formas y mostraba criaturas espantosas,

Snape enfrento aquel rostro delante de hermione protegiéndola, y después de eso hermione de nueva cuenta aprovechaba aquel escudo para rematar aquel pedazo que se extendía entre la ceniza, su puntería no fallo, la ceniza desapareció junto con los escandalosos gritos. Snape dio la vuelta y atrapo a hermione a punto de caer, su boca sangraba, y comenzaba a sangrar más, su marca se reducía poco a poco, snape fue hacia ella y el tomo en sus brazos.

-lo sabia...lo sabia Granger?...lo sabía, y acabo usted con eso—decía snape con regocijo, con una felicidad que daba miedo aun entre sus brazos hermione estaba confundida, pero ese abrazo era extraño.

-Hermione?—Harry Potter y draco Malfoy habían llegado desde el momento en el que snape protegía a hermione de la ceniza, y vieron todo, estaban absorto, y una fuerza extraña no los dejaba moverse, nunca habían visto a snape sonreír. Mucho menos reír con esa naturalidad.

Una victoria

Todo lo que se necesitan son victorias, pequeñas para algunos, gigantescas para otros.

...

...

...

_Fin del capitulo._

_Hola de nuevo y gracias a los review esta ves les agradesco con lo que es para mi un capitulo largo sinceramente estaba muy atorada y bueno por mas que puli y puli me quedo asi, me gusta pero se que hay cosas que podrian quedar mejor, alguna duda o sugerencia haganla saber y si tienen ideas bienvenidas._

_Por cierto no he elegido pareja, ahora ya estoy entre draco y harry, votos por favor, en este capitulo se decide._

_Lo que me digan, al fin y alcabo ustedes mandan, y ademas tengo planeado mas fics._

_Besos, no prometo nada pero se que actualizare, cuando bueno, el tiempo dira. Espero no tardar depende de la inspiracion._


	10. Chapter 10

Estoy de vuelta y aun que no lo crean quiero terminar el fic lo mejor y más pronto posible n.n no quiero tardar demasiado, pero tengo un problema porque aun no se la pareja, estoy por decidir cuando de nuevo me quedo entre los dos príncipes, pero bueno, ya veré eso después. Lamento mucho la tardanza he estudiado muchas cosas y ahora ya trabajo.

Pero para no agobiarlos con mis problemas les dejo el capi siguiente un poco corto pero se resuelven más cosas.

Ah si

A todos feliz navidad y muy prospero año nuevo.

Capitulo 9

...

Resolviendo acertijos

...

...

La chica se levanto de su cómoda cama, estaba pálida y algo delgada, sin embargo los miraba con sonrisa.

-chicos—dijo la castaña tratando de abrasarlos sin embargo Harry la miro fríamente.

-por que lo hiciste hermione?, que pensabas al arriesgarte tu sola, ¿querías morir?—le reprocho a la chica quien bajo su cabeza y sus lagrimas amenazaron con salir.

-Potter no seas tan duro con ella, granger, hiciste algo malo ¿sabes?—dijo draco con lentitud.

-quería protegerlos, no sabría... no, yo no sabía si habría alguna otra oportunidad yo... yo lo...lo siento—hubiera llorado si no fuera por el abrazo de luna que llegaba en ese momento, ron y ginny aun no se habían enterado. Harry no dijo nada, la miro aun enojado, pero comprendió su acto, después de todo el también lo hacía o lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo algo hacia que estuviera enojado y molesto con ella, y no lo entendía.

-hermione nadie, de los adultos sabe sobre esto... y no lo diremos, snape dice que lo hará en su momento, ahora debemos regresar como su no hubiera pasado nada. —Dijo neville rápidamente—todos salimos a mitad de la noche cuando nos avisaron, ron y ginny son los que aun no lo saben pues están en la india, no sabemos bien qué lugar.

-snape?...pero él, el...—dijo la chica mientras recordaba todo aquello que había pasado. El aludido entro abruptamente—todos deben irse ya, seguramente la señorita granger les contara todo con más detalle, a su tiempo, mientras tanto platicare con sus respectivos tutores si es necesario.

Los corrió sin tacto, luna deposito un beso en la frente de hermione, draco le dedico una sonrisa y una amenaza conocida, neville, asintió con la cabeza y Harry la miro a los ojos, hermione se sintió mal, por alguna razón, sabía que Harry no entendía su acción y estaba furioso, como lo estaría ron cuando se enterara.

...

La habitación quedo en silencio

-así que granger, usted huyo, robo y ataco a un profesor, no se detuvo por ningún momento, y como he platicado con sus compañeros, se, que saben de los horrocrux, y ahora, usted ha dicho que sabe destruirlos, obviamente lo creo. —le comento fríamente snape.

-pero usted... como sabia que esa copa era un horrocrux?, ¿como se que usted no me está engañando?—

-hermione jane granger, debo admitir que me quito un peso de encima, no imaginaba como podría destruir ese objeto—el profesor sonrió, realmente sonrió.

-yo debo disculparme, no era mi intención herirla de esa manera cuando huyo, mi forma de actuar fue estúpida...—un milagro había ocurrido, o se había muerto, estaba en el limbo alguna razón, pues el profesor snape se disculpaba con ella no lo entendió pero tampoco quería hablar.

-olvídelo, siento haberme entrometido en su vida—hermione quiso pararse pero un mareo la inundo y estaba por caer cuando su profesor la tomo delicadamente de la cintura y la poso de nuevo en la cama.

-granger sabe mucho sobre mí, demasiado, así como lo sé de usted, créame que no me hace feliz, sin embargo no me molesta, tenga cuidado esta débil después de su desplante, sus compañeros saben lo que sucedió, pero solo a grandes rasgos, usted debe saber que Dumbuldore me envió a contratar a los carroñeros, pues sabía de la existencia de ese objeto, pero no sabía cómo destruirlo, ha sido de ayuda, indiscretamente pero al fin y al cabo todo salió bien.

Hermione lo escuchaba con detenimiento, sin embargo no pudo contener las ganas de preguntar esa duda que se poso en su mente.

-¿aun la ama?—la pregunta descoloco a snape, quien rápidamente respondió frio pero delicadamente—siempre estará en mi corazón, por esa razón protejo a Harry.

-pero no puede evitar torturar a Harry, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué ha sido así en todo este tiempo? Porque nos ha tratado ¿así?, se deleita vernos sufrir, ¿o se deleita al saberse odiado?—hermione callo de repente al ver como severus se levantaba.

-no lo sé, es mejor así—dijo

-no lo es, profesor, gracias por todo en este tiempo, gracias por fortalecernos—no le tomo mucho tiempo dormir su cuerpo estaba destrozado y sus ojos se cerraron cayendo en un profundo sueño.

_Corría con todas sus fuerzas debía detener aquel final, no podía ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban, su vista era nublada por lagrimas que no dejaban de caer, y sus heridas no le importaban su cara ahora estaba frente a ella, y esa mirada oscura, la dejo helada._

Hermione se abrazo más fuerte de las sabanas y despertó de un brinco.

...

...

-¿está bien?—una voz tras ella, pareció darle calma, se levanto deprisa aun con su pijama y vio al hombre con duda.

-Potter, su amigo está furioso—hermione asintió.

-no les dije nada y me aventure sola—se apresuro a decir la chica—seguro que lo está, ahora no se que deba decirle.

-granger pensé que era inteligente, acaso dejara que Potter la manipule ¿así?, no se da cuenta que el chico esta celoso. —la castaña soltó una risita que dejo a snape frustrado.

-Harry no es así profesor, esta malhumorado pero créame que la fama no le gusta para nada—su afirmación hizo que snape rodara los ojos le dejo ropa limpia en un estante y se apresuro a salir no sin antes murmurar algo para que la chica lo escuchara.

-como diga hermione—

...

Las semanas pasaron rápido, ya ese mismo día volvía con snape a Howarts pues su maestro debía preparar pociones para la enfermería, prefería acabar pronto.

Se encontraba distraída y pensativa, y preocupada todos habían mandado cartas incluso Harry pero muy secas y cortas, el chico aun estaba enojado, la ponía muy mal eso pero no le daría la razón, lo hizo porque se le presento la oportunidad, debía hacerlo.

Seguía debatiendo mentalmente cuando escucho su nombre muy cerca casi como un susurro, se sorprendió mas al reconocer la voz que le hablaba al oído.

-perdóname—la chica se voltio en un acto brusco y casi caí al suelo si no fuera por su amigo quien tal detuvo sutilmente de la muñeca.

-ha...Harry, me... me asustaste...yo—

- perdóname hermione, por enojarme contigo, tu siempre has estado ahí para mi, y has soportado mis desplantes y arranques... y yo no pude hacer lo mismo, en ese instante bueno...creo que se cómo te has sentido todos estos 6 años.—el chico termino con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Harry, no te preocupes—le dijo hermione dando una sincera sonrisa—sabia que lo entenderías tu harías lo mismo o ¿no? Así como lo has hecho estos 6 años—reprocho la castaña.

-en cinco minutos llegaran los demás—

Se quedaron en silencio poco tiempo pues la castaña decidió romperlo.

-Harry todo este tiempo trate de decírtelo pero no pude por una u otra razón, quería decirte que se como destruir los horrocrux—el morocho abrió los ojos y fue como si hubiera resuelto un acertijo en un minuto.

- la joya... claro Tu desciendes de dos fundadores... por eso el apellido que nos mostraste aquella vez...ese objeto en tu mano es...—

-muy bien, muy bien—la voz de varias personas los distrajo y asusto de sobremanera, pero rápidamente encontraron calma en los ojos de cada uno.

-ginny, luna, neville, draco y ron... como estan—comenzo diciendo Harry pero fue opacado por la voz de luna quien intuía lo que pasaba en aquel momento.

- muy bien resolviendo acertijos sin ayuda, eso no se hace Harry...—el chico les envió una mirada avergonzada pero después la felicidad de haber descubierto todo lo embargo y prosigo contado lo que intuía.

-así que hermione es una sangre pura—dijo draco sonriente.

-de las más puras diría yo, herms Griffindor, slitheryn! Griffinslyd tiene sentido— recordó ron con suficiencia al ver a los demás solo hacia la seña (like) con ambas manos.

-y en este caso el rubí, esa joya, pertenece a dos de las más poderosas casas así como las personas, fundadoras de esta, combinaron sus apellidos para tenerte oculta, me atrevo a pensar... y creo que puede ser verídico, es como si los fundadores sabrían de tu existencia en algún día y guardaran esa magia hasta que llegaras, aun si fueras o no descendiente, herms, te escogieron por alguna razon—decia luna muy concentrada.

-la razón es simple chicos, hermione es indispensable para que Harry pueda destruir a...bueno ya saben quién—dijo neville.

-tienen razón, creo que nuestras conclusiones son acertadas, y si bien se que esta joya es una aliada para destruir a vold, bueno siendo una de las reliquias, también puede ser un objeto peligroso si se entera de esta, por lo que debemos tener cuidado al destruir los objetos. —dijo hermione mirando el rubí de su mano.

-pero herms, ahora el problema está en tratar de encontrar esos objetos, o al menos saber lo que son—ginny obtuvo la atención de todos en ese instante pero rápidamente alguien más se unió a la conversación, haba estado escuchando todo con cuidado.

-creo que ya destruyeron la copa, y me atrevo a decir que ese diario que mi padre le dio a la pelirroja en segundo pudo haber sido otro, así que deben ser cosas cercanas a él o algo que le trajera recuerdos. —

-estas en lo correcto draco por eso mañana mismo hablare con Dumbuldore y le diré todo así tendremos más oportunidades, tendrás mas posibilidades Harry—

Ese día las casas, especialmente el grupo de jóvenes que compartían la torre de astronomía tuvieron muy buena noche...claro que mejor que resolver acertijos.

Acertijos para la vida...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10

En las puertas del infierno

El ruido sordo de gotas cayendo febrilmente en el vidrio de su ventana lo despertó, había dormido bien, sin pesadillas o sueños extraños, estaba feliz.

Vestido ya, caminaba por los pasillos oscuros debido a la tormenta que azotaba en ese momento, se extraño de sobremanera el hecho de ver un buen día en tan mal clima, pero atribuía su calidez a las conclusiones y acertijos resueltos por el grupo el día anterior, se encontró con ron en el comedor, este se veía genial, igual o mejor que él, estaba sentado junto a neville y ginny quienes desayunaban un pan con mermelada y un jugo de melaza.

-Ven Harry siéntate y desayuna mientras esperamos a hermione—le invito luna a la mesa, que compartía son sus amigos Griffindor.

...

_Estaba oscuro, húmedo y solo podía ver mas allá de sus manos, estaba rodeada de rocas algunas manchadas de sangre, caminaba con cautela con su varita iluminada, parecía estar perdida y desesperada hasta que lo vio, el, ese asqueroso ser estaba en medio de un mar de peste lo único que vio, antes de caer al abismo fue sus ojos color sangre._

...

Su día comenzaba y estaba mal, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño, se preguntaba si era algo malo, si sería una especie de premonición, para su pesar el día no ayudaba, frio, oscuro, el viento le dio en la cara y despertó sus sentidos, platicaría con los demás, debían armar un plan de ya.

Los encontró en la mesa habitual, estaban desayunando se acerco a ellos y su semblante cambio, no quería alertarlos antes de tiempo.

-hermione te esperamos—la mirada de Harry escaneo a su amiga, había cambiado su semblante pero intuía que pasaba algo que la preocupaba algo pero prefería que la chica desayunara sin problemas, ya después le preguntaría

-chicos tuve un sueño extraño y lo peor es que creo que se debe a un horrocrux—

Harry palideció, el había tenido ese sueño antes.

-Estoy seguro que es una señal hermione ese rubí en la palma de tu mano ha traído grandes beneficios, creo que debemos decirlo a Dumbuldore—el rostro de todos miro a draco perplejo, el chico había sugerido ¿eso? El mundo había cambiado sin duda.

Estaban de acuerdo irían todos, estaban por ponerse en marcha cuando una lechuza enviada por Dumbuldore solicitaba a Harry, sus planes se había desecho, pero ante la urgencia de su caso Harry hablaría con el director cuanto antes.

...

-pan de calabaza—dijo el joven ojos verdes y la gárgola le abrió paso, con paso apresurado encontró a su director (Su muerto director para el mundo.)

Su despacho estaba como siempre, su adorado fénix estaba sobre su brazo y con un ligero y delicado movimiento salió volando dejándolos para platicar tranquilamente, el viejo fue al punto sin misterios

-Harry hay cosas que debes saber, estas te ayudaran a entender a tu oponente, pero antes de eso debes saber que iremos a un viaje, peligroso y debes prometer que harás lo que yo te digan sin decir una palabra—ante las palabras de su mentor y amigo el chico solo asintió,

Harry había entendido muy bien todo, todo excepto por que Dumbuldore dijo que no iría con ellos, su director había dicho que no podría por su seguridad y la de hermione, y a ¿que se refería con seguridad?, en su opinión estarían mas seguros en compañía de Dumbuldore.

Sin decir una palabra se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir una carta, era seguro que tenía que ir solo al viaje a encontrar esos horrocrux y destruirlos, así como también era seguro que tenía que llevar a hermione, pero no quería meterla más en ese espantoso mundo en el que la había sumido.

La mañana había llegado y con ella, el frio viento soplaba llevando consigo copos de nieve que sucumbían ante las ventanas de la torre de astronomía, hermione despertó exasperada, con un gran nudo en la garganta y con un enorme dolor en la mano, el rubí le ardía horriblemente.

Corrió hasta el dormitorio de sus amigos, con seguridad subió las escaleras, casi cae cuando desaparecieron de improvisto pero logro aferrarse al ellas.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando lo vio—Harry—suspiro, está dormido aun en su escritorio, la chica se adentro mas a él y descubrió la carta que escribía, era lo que se imaginaba, era una carta de despedida, el los iba a dejar.

-grandísimo idiota—dijo la chica su voz sonó frustrada y colérica a la vez, hacia meses que hermione no estaba en ese estado. Harry despertó de inmediato y se dio cuenta de su amiga, y su carta.

-hermione espera, debes entender, es por su bien. —la chica dejo escapar algunas lagrimas y salió corriendo de ahí. Harry aun en su mismo sitio no supo qué hacer, la chica estaba llorando pero era por su bien, hubiera seguido pensando si no fuera por un calor ardiente en su mejilla, hermione de pie junto a él lo había abofeteado.

-no puedo creer que idiota eres. —no podía con el dolor en su pecho, ni siquiera con ese torrente de lagrimas, pero después de salir corriendo decidió seguir y no se quedo parada sin hacer nada, regreso a ese lugar, con dificultad, pero lo hizo, después de sentir el ardor en su mano, sus fuerzas flaquearon, no pudo decir nada más y esta vez sí se esfumo.

No podía entender como su mejor amigo, le daba la espalda y pretendía ir solo en busca de aquellos objetos, se maldijo por encontrarse de nuevo en esa posición, es que sus amigos aun la consideraban débil?, no! No podía permitirlo, ella debía demostrar que era fuerte además ella sabia muchas cosas! Porque no la escuchaba!

-bien, si vas a hacer el viaje sin nosotros...sin mi... yo lo hare sin ti –

-hey herms que hacer allí parada las clases comenzaran pronto—la chica volteo a ver aquel rubio, era u amigo, un gran confidente pero debía ponerlo en peligro, su familia estaba en peligro y el...

-hoy no iré draco, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer—el chico sonrió de lado.

-no pienses que iras algún lugar sin mí, apropósito quieres ser mi acompañante en la boda de Bill?—esto descoloco a la chica, la boda, claro! La boda era en tan solo dos días, debería de aprovechar ese momento y estaba segura que Harry lo haría, sería su ruta de escape, pues bien debía estar preparada.

-draco, podrías venir conmigo... necesito hablar de algo—el chico sonrió, esa granger tenía algo entre mente y no dejaría que lo hiciera sin él, ya no.

Bien, estaba desecho, y su mejilla ardía a morir, había lastimado a hermione, lo sabía a un sin saber que ella había leído toda la carta. Era sin duda de despedida, una despedida de ella solamente.

Bajo hacia el comedor y se encontró con luna y neville, con ginny y ron que comía hasta por la nariz, pero no había rastro de hermione, y al ver la mesa de slythering, no estaba draco, por un instante sintió mucho coraje, y si están juntos? Que están haciendo esos dos juntos?

Miro la mesa de los profesores y noto como snape lo miraba extraño, será que hermione le había contado todo?

Todos comieron y fueron a sus clases, pero Harry de nuevo se sintió desfallecer a no ver a hermione en clase, comenzó a preocuparse en demasía.

-chicos, debo decirles algo importante, algo que solo deben saber ustedes, por favor no me odien después de esto...—

-hermas, sinceramente no entiendo y aun creo que estas en peligro y cómo demonios me encantaría ir contigo! Pero lo entiendo. —dijo neville con una radiante sonrisa

-asegúrate de darle su merecido a Harry. —dijo ginny algo frustrada pero abrazando a su amiga

- esperaremos noticias hermione, y no importa que cambios se vean aquí, nunca desconfiaremos de el profesor. —luna le dio un beso en la mejilla a hermione y se despidió con una sonrisa, -oh espera debemos elegir los vestidos para la boda!—grito ginny—

-por eso no hay problemas chicas, esta chica, esta lista para todo—dijo hermione saltando reluciente mente, esto no paso desapercibido para un par de ojos verde esmeralda.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, las personas bailaban, y Harry seguía sentado frente la tía de ron, su conversación no era para nada importante hasta que menciona Dumbuldore, y su hermano y batidla, la escritora de historia de Howarts.

Los jóvenes bailaban y disfrutaban la fiesta la madriguera estaba deslumbrante, y en un instante todo se volvió sombrío y ráfagas de humo comenzaron a descender, sin duda había comenzado snape tenía razón y hermione confiaba en el por alguna razón.

Los rayos de las maldiciones comenzaron a salir de un lado y otro allí actuó hermione tal como o predecía estaba lista, ahora entre todo el alboroto tenía que encontrarlos, draco aun la sostenía de la mano, y allí los vio luchando con un encapuchado de ojos café oscuro, no tardo más tiempo y mientras los tomaba de la mano un rayo fue enviado a su dirección, draco no dudo mas, y la abrazo, en un segundo todos desaparecieron.

Ahora estaban en las puertas del infierno.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11

El abandono

Estaban justo frente a mansión Malfoy, la ahora guarida de voldemort, según snape le había contado a hermione.

La chica se apresuro a juntar las manos de todos y huir, al menos un poco más lejos de ahí, claro era de esperarse que draco pensara algo así.

-¿draco estas bien?—su voz tembló había visto como la maldición se dirigía a ella y como draco la protegía.

- bien, no me toco, fue por eso que no pude pensar en otra cosa. —le dijo el rubio ante la mirada de los dos chicos que estaban a su lado de nuevo. Harry se veía molesto, y esto enfureció a hermione.

-draco por favor, tu y ron comiencen a poner sortilegios y hechizos, para asegurar esta área. —

El pelirrojo iba a replicar pero la mirada de la castaña lo descoloco y asustado fue hacer su tarea.

-esto no debió pasar—dijo el pelinegro cuando quedaron solos—si para tu mala suerte estoy aquí verdad, planeabas venir tu solo, tal vez con ron, pero hermione tenía que quedarse verdad?, sabes lo herida que me siento, no puedo creer que me hubieras dejado de no ser por ese ataque.

-hermione no es lo que crees tú debes estar segura debes quedarte en Howarts—

-Howarts ahora es un nido de mortifagos en este momento!—la chica callo a Harry con esas palabras, se sentía mal pero no podía dejar que el chico siguiera teniendo ese plan tan ridículo de buscar los horrocrux el solo.

- hermione ya estás muy lastimada, tus padres murieron por que tú eras mi amiga por estar, cerca de mi estas en peligro, incluso por ser especial e importante tan solo con tenerte dentro de mi mente él lo sabe no puedo permitir que te pase algo, yo podre solo—

-no!, no lo harás no pues solo, mis padres fueron acecinados por que yo no los salve porque yo tengo un pasado muy aparte de tu vida Harry, y si él me ve en tu mente, entonces me encontrara, porque no dejare que te toque mucho menos que me toque sin antes destruirlo.

-pero estas en peligro, mira como hablas!, además no te necesito- el chico cayó en ese instante había dado en un punto débil.

- me necesitas yo sé como destruirlos! Yo puedo sentirlos yo puedo encontrarlos, no evadas mas la realidad!—y con ese último grito hermione salió hecha una furia a poner más sortilegios en el área dejando a un ojo verde pasmado...

...

...

...-

Antes de irse Harry había obtenido el guardapelo de Dumbuldore quien le había dicho que no sabía como destruirlo ahora que hermione le había dicho que sabia como destruirlo no sabía qué hacer.

Había hablado con ron y acordaron no decir nada, cargaron uno a uno turnándose, pero ese maldito collar los hacía sentir muy mal.

Estaban discutiendo sin duda hermione nunca los había visto de esa manera y le dolía

-eres un idiota sabes no sabes siquiera a donde ir, debes decirle a hermione, o tal vez sea yo quien...—Harry fue quien lanzo el primer golpe en un intento por callar a ron. Este sin duda enfureció aun más.

-hermione sabes Harry a estado ocultándote algo importante, no confía en ti sabes es un estúpido—dijo el pelirrojo mientras aprovechaba como Malfoy tomaba a Harry para que no soltara un golpe más, lo que no imaginaban era que ron ya lanzaba un golpe a Harry, la castaña en su desesperación se puso entre ellos recibiendo el golpe, en un instante ron palideció al ver caer a su amiga al suelo y vio como un hilo de sangre caía al suelo.

-comadreja! Que demonios haces!—draco se unió a la furia que estaba esparcida en el ambiente, hermione aun en el suelo decía algo que no alcanzaban a escuchar, parecía que continuarían los golpes.

-déjenlo ya!,- grito la chica levantándose y dejando ver su labio roto e hinchado-ya no peleen mas.—las lagrimas comenzaron a correr en su rostro y caían al suelo.

-hermione es mi culpa yo no te dije la verdad—el oji verde volteo a ver a su amigo y confidente pecoso. —Ron, dámelo. —dijo y el pelirrojo tiro un collar que no paso desapercibido para la chica.

-hermione yo, perdón, es mi culpa, te golpee pero o fue mi intención, yo no quería... que debemos hacer nadie lo sabe, mi familia, nadie sabe de ella, ni yo, estoy preocupado y esta búsqueda no nos lleva a nada...—el chico comenzó a caminar fuera de la tienda hermione dedujo que era lo que hacía lo siguió afuera pero era tarde.

-ron no te vayas!—

...

...

...

Fueron las palabras que escucharon los chicos dentro de la carpa.

El abandono es lo único que queda después de su pelea. Después de su mentira.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 12

La casa de Harry, la trampa de bathilda.

Los días pasaron hábilmente, el frio de su corazón calaba en el alma y su tristeza se hacía más palpable.

Se encontraba pensando en el bosque, tan blanco como su mente, no podía encontrar alguna forma para volver, no sin ser descubiertos aun, debían encontrar la espada de Griffindor que ayudaría a Harry a destruir horrocrux mientras hermione trataba de encontrarlos.

Después de la pelea Harry había llorado por horas y días, pidiendo perdón a la castaña de rodillas, ella había puesto condiciones, sabía que su decisión era egoísta y aprovechaba la situación pero se obligaba hacerlo, sabiendo cómo era Harry , además estaba dolida, ellos acordaron destruir un horrocrux uno a uno, se turnarían.

También aun que quería destruir el horrocrux en ese momento, convenía obtener respuestas y hermione esperaba encontrarlas en ese objeto.

-¿estas lista?—Harry apareció de imprevisto sacándole un susto a la chica, esta le sonrió. Aun pálida, se esforzaba por animar a la persona que tanto sufría, no era ella, Harry se había equivocado pero, era su amigo, su mejor amigo, no podía estar enojada con él, tal vez dolida, pero nunca odiaría a Harry Potter.

Había pensado mucho en ello, ir al valle de godrigs era sumamente peligroso, pero Harry necesitaba eso correspondía conocer más sobre él, no sabía porque pero en su corazón sentía que después de ese viaje su corazón tendría muchas respuestas.

-están seguros que quieren ir a ese lugar, Potter, yo creo que es bueno tu sabes...difícil—el hurón tenia razón Harry lo sabía, seria difícil y doloroso, pero también estaría dispuesto a eso si encontraba a batidla, y sus preguntas se resolvían.

Aparecieron frente a su casa, no sabía si entrar o no quería ver aquel lugar pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, Harry pidió que lo dejaran solo, pero hermione se negó, ante todo, Malfoy estaba contrariado él no estaba al tanto cómo actuar tampoco quería dejar a ninguno solo así que les ofreció ir él a buscar a bathilda, y ellos entrarían a la casa de Potter, así ahorrarían tiempo.

Cada uno fue al lugar indicado y acordaron desaparecer en un lugar ya antes pensado si algo pasaba, algo realmente malo.

...

...

...

Draco Malfoy había estado en lugares, oscuros, malditos e inusuales, pero aquella casa pulcra, y en optimas condiciones, inspiraba desconfianza, aun si la escritora de "historia de Howarts" era limpia y seguía con vida, esa tranquilidad en una casa no era usual, no a menos de que algo malo sucediera, no tenían que decírselo a él, era experto en eso, su casa lucia igual.

-¿que demonios es esto?—suspiro, no encontraba a nadie, y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver un camino de sangre.

...

...

...

Harry entro de la mano de hermione, tener un sustento le daba fuerza y seguridad, su casa estaba, desordenada, podía ver claramente las imágenes de lo que una vez paso mientras él estaba allí, subió las escaleras, no pudo evitar ver las imágenes de sus padres saludando a la cámara, apretó mas la mano de su amiga al ver una foto de sus padres y el juntos, el amor en los ojos de cada uno, le dio un pinchazo al corazón, se sintió estremecer. Subió el último escalón y algunas imágenes se mostraron de nuevo en la mente de aquel niño, hermione por su parte se estremecía al ver al chico de aquella forma.

-Harry, estoy contigo no lo olvides—la voz de hermione lo hizo caminar a ese cuarto que seguía impresionantemente igual que aquella, ves. Mientras miraba todo detalladamente no ignoro una carta que estaba entre los escombros, era extraño que nadie la hubiera visto.

Sin embargo hermione abrió los ojos y todo paso tan rápido.

...

...

...

Draco corrió tan rápido como pudo, sus piernas le parecían insuficientes, no había duda, era una trampa una terrible trampa, miraba a todas direcciones, tal vez mortíferos ya estaban en camino, no podía olvidar el cuerpo de la escritora colgando en el armario lleno de sangre y con mordeduras que no podía ignorar, esa cosa aun estaba allí.

Corrió a la casa de Potter, subió las escaleras y vio como granger empujaba consigo al ojo verde salvándolo de la mordedura de la serpiente del señor tenebroso todo allí paso muy rápido.

...

...

...

-Harry!—el chico no pudo ni siquiera voltear cuando hermione lo aprisionaba en sus brazos y lo aventaba a la pared, después vio a la serpiente tras ellos, hermione la esquivo por poco, se había lanzado en medio de los dos separándolos con su cuerpo se disponía a atacar, Harry pensó rápido pero con horror vio que no tenía su varita con él, si no hubiera sido por el hurón estaría muerto, Malfoy había atacado, y la serpiente se lanzaba al ahora, la repudio pero el chico blondo, quedo sin varita de nuevo, se dirigió de nuevo a su presa, Harry estaba aprisionado por un buro, y la pared no lo ayudaba, por suerte hermione vio la varita de Harry y la uso.

La serpiente nagini había desaparecido, Harry tenia algunos rasguños al igual que draco pero nada grave lo que no estaba bien fue la varita de Harry Potter ahora hecha añicos.

-yo lo siento—

-deja de decir idioteces Potter, es hora de irnos no sabemos si vengan los mortos—

Sin saber cómo la noche había caído, estaban por irse, pero Harry se detuvo en seco, había visto la tumba de sus padres. No tuvo que decir nada la mirada lo decía todo hasta Malfoy entendió, el pelinegro se acerco a las tumbas y se mantuvo viéndolas por un momento. Hermione y draco que habían quedado atrás e acercaron, la chica lo tomo del brazo y convoco unas finas y blancas rosas que adornaron las lapidas.

-gracias—susurro el chico.

-seguiremos juntos Harry pase lo que pase—dijo hermione para luego abrazar al chico.

- sin dudar potter—habia dicho draco detrás de ellos.

-es una promesa—termino el chico que vivió, y así desaparecieron en el mismo lugar que antes. Era el más seguro por el momento.

...

...

...

Espero que les guste la historia tiene algunos cambios y espero que entiendan si no haganme saber para comenzar a desilachar las dudas que surgan, me dilculpo enormemente por mi ausencia y lo compenzo con estos dos capitulos.

Muchas gracias a los que aun me siguen.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 13

En las puertas del infierno II

Su pequeño escondite, oscuro, húmedo y peligroso, no se comparaba con aquella enorme petición, miro los irregulares rayos de sol que entraban por grietas, mínimos desperfectos de su escondite el chico de pelo rebelde seguía contemplando sin parpadear, pero dedico un momento disfrutando la visión que sus ojos le brindaban, ella, sentada aun con ceño fruncido, seguramente tramando un plan. La sonrisa del joven ante el paisaje determino su decisión.

Había pensado mucho en ello, no sabía cómo actuar después de caer en una trampa obvia el valle de godric no les había dado respuestas, claro que le brindo más valor y recuerdos, eso lo necesitaba, pero inclusive con su ganancia, había metido a sus amigos en un problema casi de muerte, y aun con lo que había pasado hermione nunca dejo de seguirle, de apoyarle, por eso ahora la seguiría a ella, habían prometido frente a la tumba de sus padres que estrían juntos sin dudar da cada uno pasara lo que pasara.

...

...

..

_Es hora hermione, ¿ya estas lista para lo que viene?_ Le dijo una voz a la joven leona, inspiro con fuerza, al punto así debía de ser todo al grano y sin darle vueltas al asunto ella misma se había adelantado en pedirle a Harry que buscaran la espada que draco les había contado, era una forma más de destruir los horrocrux mas fácil y menos dolorosa.

Estaban por comenzar uno de los tantos planes que tenían, habían sacado muchas conclusiones pero la más importante fue la espada, que, según draco su tía guardaba en su bóveda.

Irían por ella, y entonces regresarían a Howarts, pues la siguiente conclusión era que, los horrocrux se encontraban en la escuela que tanto le dio a riddle o el lord oscuro los conservaba en su poder, de igual forma, en Howarts habría más pistas que en la nada.

-claro—ante la respuesta de la castaña, Harry se sorprendió gratamente, como nunca, y se sintió estúpido al recordar todo lo que hermione granger dejo por él, todo lo que hizo y el apoyo que recibió por su parte y él, no había podido contarle lo de ese collar, que a muy su pesar ahora se encontraba el blanquecino y pálido cuello de la ojimiel.

-es ahora o nunca chicos—draco Malfoy se apresuro a interrumpir, aun estaba molesto con ambas partes, Potter por no entender a la castaña de granger y con la chica por ser tan comprensiva, pero no podía dejar de agradecer, sin duda alguna, sin esa compasión él nunca hubiera encontrado la libertad.

Desaparecieron rápidamente, después de eso, su vista contemplo gringots, draco, como Malfoy que era, sabia como adentrarse a esa bóveda sin ser descubierto, dentro los tres pasaron por varias bóvedas de la familia Malfoy, algunas mas de dolohov, pero la importante debía de ser la de bellatrix.

El joven rubio abrió la puerta con la contraseña correcta, la espada estaba justo frente a ellos, le pareció divino poder contemplar con celos, como Potter tenía ese objeto en sus manos, sin embargo , todo cambio en el momento en el que hermione cayó al suelo, temblando y sudando frio, los chicos se alarmaron, y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, al querer ayudar a la chica, tocaron una vasija demasiado cara para el gusto de Harry Potter, y esta, comenzó a multiplicarse, las alarmas se encendieron y hermione abrió los ojos,- chicos un horrocrux, aquí dentro- Harry asintió el también lo sentía le hablaba pero no sabía que, fue cuando su vista se poso en una copa, sin poder evitarlo corrió a ella, tocando y resignando que muchas otras cosas cayeran y comenzaran a multiplicarse.

-demonios es un hechizo multiplicador—draco no podía dejar de contemplar el sin fin de oro que se encontraba esparciendo en el lugar, muy pronto los enterraría, y si no era eso los guardianes y el dragón que había visto alguna vez en las visitas a su bóveda, los comería vivos, corrió por hermione cuando vio que el oro comenzaba a cubrir gran parte de su cuerpo.

-Harry, tómala, toma la copa, no habrá otra oportunidad—indicó hermione aun mareada ante la sensación de maldad pura que emitían dos de los horrocrux juntos.

-Potter acaba con esto ya, no seas inepto y toma esa maldita copa antes de morir cubierto de oro, y eso que no me desagrada la idea— trato de bromear, sacando una sonrisa de los labios de hermione, era de esperarse de un Malfoy.

Harry por fin tomo la copa, el oro dejo de multiplicarse, y salieron de la bóveda, pero ya estaban rodeados de guardias, listos para atacar, preparados para soltar al dragón que no había visto hermione en ningún lugar, no imaginaba como podían tener un dragón allí, los hechizos no se hicieron esperar.

-_desmaio_—grito Harry acertadamente mientras un guardia caía inconsciente

-_depugno_—malfoy ataco a otro

-_protejo_—hermione no veía la hora en que fueran aprisionados sin embargo el dragón le dio una loca, muy loca idea.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas jalando a Harry y draco, guardo la copa y la espada en su bolso, y un grito desesperado salió de su boca.

-_bombarda_—Harry palideció, y Malfoy no pudo aguantar las ganas de gritar una sarta de maldiciones. La castaña acababa de romper las cadenas que mantenían al reptil en su estado de pasividad.

-¡estás loca! Acaso ¿quieres morir?—sin embargo callo ante la mirada de hermione quien los arrastro con desesperación directo a ese dragón, gozaban de poco tiempo, convenía escapar ahora.

-calla y sube a su espalda, Harry, tu igual ahora—su voz mandona no se hizo esperar y apenas alcanzo a subir por medio de las escamas cuando el dragón ya se preparaba para el vuelo.

No se creía la acción de su compañera, había actuado tal como él, y sin embargo para el niño que vivió, resultaba irreal, hacia más de una hora que sin que el dragón se diera cuenta, los estudiantes de Howarts bajaron de un salto cayendo al vacio, para después encontrarse empapados cerca de un recóndito bosque para él, irreconocible.

No paraba de pensar en la hazaña de la joven...

Habían salido, ilesos, disfrutaban el acontecimiento, si bueno, habían destrozado medio gringots, pero al menos no los reconocieron, eso esperaban.

Por primera vez estaban, esperando por la cena que hermione tenía preparada.

-bien Harry antes de la cena debemos determinar quien destruirá cada horrocrux— Harry quería evitar el tema, él prefería destruirlos lo más pronto posible aun que el hambre ya los mataba, draco estaba muy atento por si ocurría una discusión, hermione tenía la copa, Harry el guardapelo.

-simplemente destruyen cada uno el que tienen y listo, o si les parece puedo hacerlo yo, pero por favor hace más de dos semanas que no comemos más que hierva.—indico el blondo con pesadez los otros dos le dieron la razón, el hambre hacia de las suyas.

Los dos asintieron, después comieron como locos, no era igual como cuando ron estaba con ellos pero debían aceptar la decisión del chico aun que esperaban que estuviera bien.

Ya caída la noche, draco dormía como un bebe, y hermione estaba cuidando de él, así como de Harry, quien no podía dormir, no conseguía soportar terminar con esos objetos, quería que ya fuera de día, aun cargaba el guardapelo y en ocasiones lo ponía de mal humor.

Hermione se sentía rendida, intuía que era por la cercanía de no solo un horrocrux sino 2, quería terminar con eso de una vez por todas. Se quedo dormida vigilando a Harry.

...

...

Su valiente elegido despertó de madrugada, guiado por una gran nostalgia, había visto un ciervo, un aspecto, tenía que seguirlo algo lo llamaba, llevo consigo la espada, no quería sustos de ningún tipo.

Estaba en un lago, que tenía un grosor determinado y le pareció que podía caminar sobre él, aun que no fue por mucho en sus ansias por alcanzar esa luz, cayó al quebrarse el hielo y el guardapelo comenzaba a halarlo, lo estaba ahorcando, la desesperación se apodero de él, no podía respirar, y sentía como el agua congelada entraba a sus pulmones poco a poco, fue en aquel momento en el que pudo ver algo que lo impacto, la luz que había seguido provenía de una espada, no la que había dejado al caer, no, era otra dejaba ver que idéntica a la de Griffindor, y ahí lo entendió. Descendió al lago sin contraatacar la fuerza que aquel objeto mostraba empujándolo, guiándolo al fondo.

Logro alcanzarla, sin embargo no obtenía fuerzas para regresar, se sintió desfallecer, pero de un momento a otro estaba fuera, viendo el blanco prado que la nieve formaba y allí se encontraba ron.

El pelirrojo volvía por su cuenta con ayuda de aquel objeto que alguna ves cayo en sus manos gracias a la ficticia muerte de Dumbuldore, se sentía idiota y con razón, en cuanto se fue apareció en quién sabe dónde, y al querer regresar solo se había perdido incontables veces, creyó que era una de sus pérdidas, pero a lo lejos vio caer a un chico en un lago, se apresuro corriendo con ganas y vio que no se equivocaba esta ocasión, era Harry, y estaba en problemas, se dijo a si mismo que le debía mil, a su mejor amigo, y con el pensamiento se hecho al lago con un propósito.

En su espiración por tomar a Harry, el horrocrux cayó cerca de la espada de Griffindor, la espada mostro su originalidad, y el horrocrux pudo sentirlo, Harry sabia que hacer y qué decir, no pudo contener las palabras, el horrocrux se abrió, tanto el cómo ron quedaron helados al ver lo que ese collar maldito tenia dentro, una imagen del lord salió del lleno de una espesura negra y maldiciendo todo a su alrededor, comenzó atacar a Harry que no tenia protección alguna.

Ron quien estaba más cerca de la espada la tomo sin dudar, y trato de atacar el guardapelo, pero las visiones lo dejaron helado, vio a hermione feliz, besando a Harry, un momento a otro vio también la misma imagen con Malfoy, Harry también se estremeció, la hermione falsa le decía que no hacía falta en su mundo Harry o draco siempre eran mejor que él.

Ron no pudo contener su furia, pero la erradico en un minuto, y encajo la espada en el centro del guardapelo, un grito ahogado y después silencio, ese objeto había desaparecido una parte del alma del señor oscuro ya no existía.

...

...

...

Hermione despertó y se sobresalto al no ver a Harry en el lugar que lo había dejado la noche anterior, mientras tanto draco seguía en el suelo, justo debajo de ella, se movió rápido no quiso despertarlo hasta estar segura, lo suficiente para caer en la desesperación, y entonces salió de la tienda, lo vio, Harry empapado, y ron a su lado.

-regresaste-se estremeció y el coraje la inundo por momentos, draco apareció detrás de ella y este no aguanto las ganas de decirle a la comadreja lo que merecía.

- maldita comadreja cobarde, huir y regresar así como así, digno de ti—Harry lo vio con el seño fruncido, y hermione lo noto, en ese momento supo dolorosamente que Harry aun prefería a ron antes que ella incluso que él los abandono, tal vez era la copa tal vez no pero hermione no quería verlos a ni uno, tomo el brazo de draco.

-déjalo draco, es mejor así—su mirada de suplica apaciguo al blondo quien pudo intuir los sentimientos de la chica. Aun así ella seguía de su lado.

-hermione,ron me salvo, Salí en la noche porque vi un destello, me lleve la espada conmigo pero me di cuenta que es falsa, ésta es la verdadera—la chica siguió su relato objetivamente, de no ser así le reprocho el haber salido solo, el no tener la confianza para decirle, pero el asunto era la destrucción de esos objetos.

-bien, en ese caso es mi turno—Harry la miro interrogante y debatió con la chica recordando los sucesos.

-no aun es mi turno, ron destruyo el horrocrux no yo—esto alegro a la joven, al menos ron había hecho algo bien, el no asumía la culpa de actuar como lo hizo de todos modos, era obra de los malignos objetos. Eso quiso pensar, mientras su coraje pasaba.

-bien, pero si no funciona, lo intentare—no replico, al fin y al cabo todos estaban allí por la misma razón.

Fueron a un claro en medio del bosque habían recogido las cosas, y mantenían las espadas con ellos, la falsa y la original.

Estaban por destruir aquella copa...

-es ahora voldemort...—un grito ahogado de miedo se pudo escuchar volteara a donde provenía, el pelirrojo había tratado de advertir y solo había podido gritar,_no_, sin embargo fue tarde.

-nos encontraron. Dijo draco al ver figuras acercarse, Potter destruye esa cosa, te cubriremos—grito y comenzó atacar, hermione pronunciaba una y mil veces _protejo _a todo pulmón, y ron maldecía una y otra vez, hasta que un estruendoso alarido y una luz segadora, indico que había terminado, la copa estaba hecha añicos pero los carroñeros ya estaban más cerca, no escaparían. Hermione vio a Harry y draco simultáneamente y lanzo un hechizo a los dos, no necesitaron la espada pues esta desapareció en ese momento.

-_¡despulso!_—Harry y draco sintieron un gran dolor en la cara y su piel comenzó a hínchanse y deformarse, draco además cambio el color de su pelo al entender lo que les esperaba.

Estaban frente Malfoy manor, las puertas del infierno, de nuevo pero esta vez no había escapatoria.

...

...

...

...

...

**Hola a todos, si, lo sé, no tengo palabras para disculparme ante mi ausencia, pero la verdad es que los problemas y varios, niveles de estrés y tristeza no me dejaban centrarme en nada.**

**Solo quiero que me den oportunidad de nuevo, pues esta ocasión es la que me permite enfrentar mis temores, y recrearme de nuevo, me fue muy difícil, pues después de leer mi propia historia me doy cuenta de que ya no me gusta mi propia forma de escribir y me planteo la posibilidad de hacerme mil veces mejor para plasmar mejor mis ideas, las situaciones y sentimientos de los personajes, si bien la historia es algo va haga, espero sepan comprenderla y puedan darme críticas constructivas.**

**Ya tengo pareja, la que siempre he querido, (aun que leer también me ha dado por mas parejas que adoro) sin embargo como mi primer fic Harry, seré fiel a mis primeros deseos.**

**Les doy las gracias a todos lo que me siguen y espero que sigan interesados después de leer, comenten y digan que les ha parecido y si han visto algún cambio.**

**Estoy muy feliz de regresar y tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que en ocasiones se me esfuman mientras escribo y escribo, por lo que si tienen dudas o ven la historia confusa pido que me hagan saber.**

**Sin más, gracias**

**Son ustedes quienes siempre hacen que mi sonrisa crezca al ver que puedo crear con mi imaginación.**

**Este él es regalo de navidad para ustedes.**

**Felices fiestas desde Guadalajara Jalisco**

**Jesica-haruzuchia (griffinsly) les saluda y les desea lo mejor para toda la vida**.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 13 .1

Infierno

_No podemos rendirnos, sigamos trasmitiendo amor.__  
__Posiblemente no muchas personas nos aprecien por ello, pero seguramente obtendremos algunos amigos fieles y eso vale mas que la compañía de miles de personas...YA QUE EL INFIERNO NO SABE LA FORTALEZA DEL AMOR_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_... _

La casa oscura, lucia aterradora, aun para draco, quien no podía creer que su propia casa le causara tanto asco, sus padres seguramente creerían lo mismo, tenia terror, por saber que podría pasar, por no saber qué hacer o actuar, observo a Harry, incuso a ron, con diferente aspecto pero hermione seguía igual, y no sabía por qué, el semblante de la chica era neutro, sus ojos reflejaban asco, y pudo detectar también que su mano temblaba.

...

Sin duda alguna el mundo era un caos al no saber sobre los jóvenes que hacia unas semanas habían decidido fugarse, Howarts, era custodiada por algunos mortíferos y uno que otro dementor, y snape estaba al mando, tenía que actuar, pero simplemente le resultaba difícil explicarse el sentimiento de angustia que lo embriagaba, ginny, luna y Neville, habían entablado una conversación con él, y no le gusto para nada lo que le habían dicho, estaba claro que hermione confiaba ciegamente en él, y no era para mas, pero no sabía qué hacer, la última reunión con el señor tenebroso apenas a una semana, lo había puesto a flaquear, el lord oscuro tenía en su poder la piedra, y no sabía cómo demonios la había conseguido, casi se infartan, siriUs y Remus al saber que también tenía la varita de sauco, yacía en el cuerpo falso de Dumbuldore. Lo único que le hacía falta era la capa, capa, que ahora Harry Potter llevaba consigo.

No tenía idea de que eso podría suceder, y sin embargo en su apacible y sereno discurso, en la junta con la orden, el plan de Dumbuldore le resultaba sacrificio, y eso era algo con lo que no podía lidiar.

-dices que ese maldito monstruo tiene la mayoría de las reliquias—repitió Remus aun con calma esperando la obvia respuesta

-y lamento informar que si Potter, Granger, Malfoy y Weasley llegan a caer en manos del lord, tendrá todas en su poder, no he escuchado nada de ellos, sin duda son ineptos—dijo snape con amargura en su réplica.

-me temo, severus, que tienes razón, sin embargo, debo decir que hay cosas a nuestro favor, los jóvenes han destruido, el anillo, el diario, la copa, y el relicario que les he dado, por lo que solo faltan 3—el anciano hombre dejo que los miembros lo miraran por un segundo y después una extraña esencia cubrió a toda persona presente.

Esa esencia los sumió en una decisión difícil, su mensaje era claro pero solo destruía los planes que anteriormente tenía en mente el ex director, de la escuela

- _estamos en Malfoy manor cuando termine iremos a Howarts_—

Sirius estaba enojado, cabreado a más no poder, su furia se notaba e incluso Remus no hizo nada por detener su ataque de ira, el joven licántropo también estaba molesto.

Kingsley, no podía creerlo y moddy, tonks y el señor weasley estaban perplejos, los jóvenes eran unos idiotas, se habían entregado, en bandeja de plata al señor oscuro, y aun tenía la desfachatez de avisar, e incluso afirmar que regresarían a Howarts.

-me temo que eso, señores, cambia los planes—dijo un serio anciano ex-director mirando como sirius casi avienta la mesa continua a él.

-Harry, se las verá conmigo, ¡ese niñete como se atreve!, una cosa era buscar horrocrux y otra muy distante es entregarse de lleno a esa asquerosa serpiente.

-pero...no...Yo no creo que...estoy segura que no fue por voluntad—trataba de explicarse tonks un poco conmocionada.

-esos críos son idiotas, y creo que tonks tiene razón, los atraparon, pero mi duda es... ¿como han mandado esto?—moddy tenía razón, si los atraparon porque, como y en qué circunstancias podrían haber mandado ese mensaje, que para nada era de ayuda.

Snape quien se mantenía en extrema calma aun con su mirada desdeñosa no entendía lo que tramaban, pues, si el lord no había actuado era por algo y esos muchachos lo único que hacían era atraerlo, bueno literalmente entregarse.

-la señorita granger tiene un plan, no es idiota como los demás, pero busca venganza, y eso hace que ponga a los demás en peligro, pero el lord solo necesita la capa invisible, y la cuarta reliquia, que me temo averiguara que es, esto se puede salir de sus manos, y puede que nos cueste mucho—

Todos asintieron, pero realmente no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados o ¿sí?

...

-se que hacer— hermione susurro a sus compañeros.

-¡he y tú!, oye greñudo ¿quién demonios eres?—grito un carroñero a ron, mientras pateaba su estomago, lo que hizo que callera de rodillas, tratando de balbucear "Gregory lobar", draco se presento como un tal DemetriO recoser, pero Harry no sabía que nombre dar, no tenía ni idea, y al recibir un puño en la cara, solo atino a decir Dursley a secas, hermione estaba de puntitas, tratando de que su cabello, que era salvajemente estirado, no se desprendiera del su cuero cabelludo.

Pero aun así, sabía qué hacer.

Draco, y Harry habían notado con terror que hermione no había cambiado, no tenía ninguna diferencia, era la misma de siempre, la misma que, bellatrix había visto y atacado en 5 año.

Los dos vieron con horror como BElla entro a carcajada abierta, directamente a Hermione.

Bella se concentro tanto en ella, que simplemente no dio importancia a los demacrados y nada parecidos, humanos que se encontraban a su lado.

-que tenemos aquí, pero si es la sangre sucia amiga de Potter, oye por cierto y ¿tu amiguito?—

Dijo mirando a los "ogros" a su lado, para después hacer una seña con su mano y continuar su interrogación.

-veo que lo has perdido, o es que ¿acaso te han dejado?, como tus... ¿padres?...ves como tenía razón con eso...son escoria esos que abandonan...o ¿no?—la castaña se contenía, indudablemente quería atacarla como fuera, morderla si era necesario, pero había algo que debía recuperar, algo que le daría ventaja, siempre. Y estaba dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias de todo.

-veo que una bruja como tú, sabe hablar... que no tienes que pedir permiso tu lord?—bella miro con rabia y a punto de gritar hermione la callo una vez más con una palabra que simplemente hizo que le hirviera la sangre—vamos bellatrix lanstrange, por que hablas cuando ese "mestizo" no lo demanda, cállate de una vez...—

Fue todo lo que la mortifaga necesito, se lanzo contra Hermione con toda la rabia y coraje que le provoco el insulto a su señor. La golpeo, la tiro al piso y con odio poso su pie en la mano de la joven Griffindor, haciendo que más de un dedo se machacara por dentro seguramente, los jóvenes trataron de gritar, pero se descubrieron sin voz, impotentes de lanzar cualquier maldición a la loca que lastimaba a la castaña, ella los miro, en ese instante entendieron que la leona lOs había hechizado, bella continuaba pateando a la chica, Pero el brillo tras la espada de un carroñero la detuvo, se paralizo con solo verla, esa espada, con miedo inconfundible y coraje en la voz, demando saber por ella.

-¡¿que haces con esa espada?! Quien se atrevió si quiera a tocarla, a meterse en mi ¡bóveda! ¡¿Quien?!—el carroñero aun pasmado y lleno de miedo solo pudo apuntar a las castaña.

-¡tu, maldito engendro, asquerosa, de donde la sacaste! ¿Donde está tu salvador Potter? ¡Dime!—

Los ojos de los jóvenes Griffindor mostraban preocupación total, draco no podía contener ese odio y desprecio a su tía, y Harry se sentía tan idiota, por un momento se pregunto si voldemort estaba allí, si lo vería, el aun no había encontrado todo.

-llévenlos al calabozo, iré por alguien para que los reconozca y así saber quiénes son, pero tú, querida te quedas aquí—esa exclamación hizo que abrieran los ojos, si lord descubría todo, si los descubría, como, no podrían ganarle, ¡aun tenía que destruir 3 partes más!, y hermione, la joven que ya había sufrido bastante, bella, la mataría...

...

_**bueno aqui dejo en este momento y quiero agradecer a **_

_**viviana: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO Y SI ME ENCANTA TAMBIÉN EL FIC, OJALA SI CONTINÚES POR QUE CREO QUE ES MUY BUENO, CUALQUIER COSA NO DUDES EN LLAMARME n.n**_

_** y a todos los anónimos que me siguen espero comentarios, pronto subiré la **_**_continuación_**

_**que pasara ahora? y **_

_**por que herms actua extraño?' ya **_

_**descubrieron con quien se emparejara?**_


	16. Chapter 16

hola a todos, gracias a quienes siguen la historia, se que tardo en actualizar pero esten seguros que nunca dejaria una historia sin termino, espero poder organizarme mejor y darles capitulos mas seguido.

por favor, criticas consejos y reviews

motivenme!

n,n gracias de nuevo.

espero les agrade el capitulo, la segunda parte.

...

...

...

**Capitulo 13. 2**

**Siempre existen los sacrificios**

_Se sufre, y duele, sin embargo si con eso consigo lo que busco, si se obtiene, un paso más para ganar, el sacrificio valdría la pena._

_..._

_..._

_..._

La orden estaba molesta, estaba dispersa, sus planes se habían venido abajo y ahora no sabían si debían o no actuar, no tenían las de ganar y no debían crear la guerra, no en momentos en los que aun no tenían el triunfo asegurado, no cuando aun no estaban ni cerca, Malfoy manor, estaba protegida, lucios y narcissa habían asegurado que no podrían aparecerse, usar red flu, ni algún hechizo, o maldición, y si por la mínima y remota oportunidad lo hacían, habría cientos de mortifagos, ogros e incluso dementores que estarían dispuestos a matar al acto.

-¿nos quedaremos a esperar?—tonks, pregunto con incredulidad y algo de malestar eran niños los que estaban en peligro, era el mismo Harry, el elegido quien podría morir, la única esperanza.

-no, pero si actuamos, todo se irá abajo, severus es doble espía, el podría ir, infiltrarse, pero recatarlos, seria perder una pieza importante, sería ponerlo en evidencia, y eso, acarrea consecuencias—Dumbuldore, hablo pausadamente, miraba a toda la orden en general pero sabía que snape, Sirius, Remus e incluso tonks, estaban preocupados.

-eso seria, snape como traidor, el es director en Howarts, si se descubre Howarts no sería seguro, bueno...sería menos seguro aun—Remus miro a tonks y apretó su mano, sabía que eso se escapaba de las manos y no le gustaba nada.

-pero hermione, el mensaje que nos dio, su voz... lo que trato de decir es que no titubea, no hay temor, es muy seguro—Sirius aun con coraje trabajaba con sus pensamientos a mil y aun no sabía que esperar de todo aquello, era obvio que el único que podría entrar seria quejicus pero, todo el alumnado estaría aun en más peligro del normal, y lucius y narcissa habían perdido sus baritas, y sabia que Dumbuldore no rompía una promesa, en su caso, prometió no poner en peligro a los padres de draco, cuando el chico había aceptado su oferta.

-si tan solo pudiéramos saber que planea— el ojo de moddy se movía a todos lados, se notaba tenso y malhumorado y no era para menos no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas.

-Dumbuldore cuéntanos todo—dijo kingsley en un susurro audible para toda la orden del fénix

- hay 7 horrocruxes, aun no se cuales, son, tom, partió su alma en 7, por lo que no puede morir completamente si no acabamos con ellos, además el busca las reliquias de la muerte, y si consigue la capa, las tendrá en su poder, todos saben que pasa cuando obtiene las reliquias de la muerte, todos hemos leído los cuentos de nuestra niñez verdad?—Dumbuldore bajo la mirada por un segundo, la orden sabia eso, pero no el numero de partes del alma del lord oscuro.

-sin embargo me atrevo a decir que hay una cuarta reliquia, y eso mis amigos, me temo que ni siquiera yo sé que es, aun que puedo asegurar que es Harry— todos contuvieron el aliento, incluso snape, era complicado, pero podría haber algo de cierto en la idea del viejo director, aun que sabía que solo era una mera conclusión.

-es mera conclusión, ya que ni tom sabe cuál es la cuarta reliquia, es por eso que aun no actúa, necesita saber que ganara, y quiere todas y cada una de las reliquias en sus manos, quiere la victoria asegurada, sin embargo no sabe, sobre la destrucción de los horrocrux. Y eso es ventaja—Dumbuldore termino sus conclusiones mientras todos meditaban aquella información, sin duda había ventajas, pero aun así, con Harry en peligro todo se desequilibraba de manera grave.

-pero Harry me ha dicho que siente, los horrocrux, que sabe si el alma del la serpiente esta en el objeto, me lo ha dicho, tal vez eso... lo llevo a aquel lugar—Sirius más calmado brindo la información mientras el anciano asentía y los demás formaban sus conclusiones

-pues bien, la señorita granger como sabe Dumbuldore, es una pieza importante, pues aun no sabemos a qué se debe que sea heredera de las dos casas más poderosas del castillo de Howarts, sin embargo, su rubí, esa joya que tiene a su cuidado es capaz de destruir los objetos que encierran una parte del alma del señor oscuro, yo lo vi, sin embargo parece que resulta doloroso y desgastante, además creo que también puede sentirlos y si me permite señor—dijo el maestro de pociones mirando a el ex director a los ojos—me atrevo a decir que ese rubí es la cuarta reliquia.

...

Harry estaba desesperado trataba de romper las rejas que separaban a hermione de su lado, estaba en peligro lo sabía, sentía mucho coraje la rabia, e ira no dejaban que pudiera pensar como lo quisiera, además no tenia su barita, nadie la tenia, draco al igual que el se unía a su sentimiento incluso ron, no sabían que pasaba arriba, pero no querían pensar lo peor, una y mil veces se estamparon en las rejas con la firme misión de salir de allí, y llevarse a su amiga lejos de esa maniática que amenazaba con matarla.

Su celda, oscura mugrienta y empapada de sangre y un nauseabundo olor a podrido dejaba ver al descubierto algunos cadáveres, personas que desgraciadamente habían terminado sus días de la peor forma, la luz no entraba en aquella zona, el aire espeso no era respirable y era frio, podían ver su aliento al respirar su manos estaban congeladas, no había rastro de circulación de su sangre, pues aun con Cortez firmes, no lograba verse más que una gota rebajar de alguna herida, draco se rascaba la cabeza en señal de desesperación y ron pateaba a todo lo que podía, sin embargo los barrotes de su celda seguían firmes.

Y cuando tomaron de nuevo ese característico vuelo para azotar su hombro a la jaula con esperanza de abrirla, un grito, un aullido desgarrador e impregnado de dolor los inmovilizo.

...

...

-¡dime! ¡Dime de donde la sacaste! ¡Dímelo!—bellatrix no dejaba de apuntar su varita a hermione, no dejaba de lanzar cuanta maldición salía de su retorcida mente. Pero hermione no decía palabra, nada, solo se limitaba a cerrar los ojos, empuñar sus manos y las lagrimas salían, cada que sentía miles de cuchillos adentrarse hasta el más profundo rincón de su ser, su alma se desgarraba, el dolor era demasiado, la castaña se negaba a darle gusto a su captora, pero la maldición, cada vez era más fuerte.

-¡te dije que hables!-crucio!... crucio! Sufre porquería... dolohov ayúdame, lanza otra junto a mí, quiero que grite, que suplique la inmunda!—el mortifago a su lado, accedió gustoso, y en un grito potente y unido a lanstrange la maldición, llena de odio salió disparada uniéndose junto a bella-crucio—

Hermione no pudo mas, morito su labio, hasta sangrar, no debía gritar, pero dos crucio la azotaron, no podía describir el dolor, la estaban desgarrando por dentro, no podía dejar de retorcerse, finalmente dejo salir ese ansiado grito, ese que le dio más dolor aun. Y chillo como nunca, el dolor físico era letal, pero sus lagrimas caían por cada recuerdo, debía soportar... pero se debilitaba, sus dedos, esos que la maldita había pisado, estaban fracturados, seguramente alguna costilla mas, pero cuando su grito se ahogo con su propia sangre, decidió que lo pagaría caro aquella que le propagaba tanto dolor, sin saber como había llegado hasta allí, bella mordía su brazo, tomaba su navaja, su varita, ni siquiera vio que le hacía daño en su brazo, pero la cortaba, escribía como su con una pluma en pergamino se tratase, mientras recibía un nuevo crucio.

...

Harry estaba loco, no dejaba de patear, de llorar, de lanzarse contra la jaula de aquel calabozo, draco trataba de apartarlo, con la misma desesperación que sentía, pero no serviría de nada que se hiciera daño, ron, estaba pálido caído, sin esperanza en el suelo, de pronto solo una palabra salió de su boca, y draco ilumino su rostro, Harry miro con odio aquella puerta horrible, esos barrotes, y asintió.

-elfos—con la mención de ron, todo fue mas rápido, pero aun estaban sin varitas.

...

-colagusano, trae a sus acompañantes, tal vez si la ven morir, digan quienes son, o como dieron con ella, si Potter esta aquí, que mejor que presencie el cierre del telón—el mencionado hizo caso enseguida y fue directo al sótano donde los tres jóvenes estaban listos, furiosos, y amenazantes. Para ellos ya era la guerra.

La castaña no podía moverse, estaba malherida, y debía guardar la poca fuerza que le quedaba para lo que se avecinaba, en ese punto, Harry ya no estaría deforme, y ahora su mano, su cicatriz y el rubí, ardían como nunca. No pudo evitar sonreír por una fracción de segundo.

...

_Se sufre, y duele, sin embargo si con eso consigo lo que busco, si se obtienen paso más para ganar, el sacrificio valdría la pena_

...

...

...

bien he decidido que al ser mi primer fic de harry potter los protagonistas sera la pareja que siempre quise que estuvieran juntos, muy a mi pesar de dejar de lado a muchos que la verdad amo y adoro tanto, sin embargo se, que les haré un espacio para que estemos conformes, ademas planeo una historia, con cada uno de mis favoritos.

n.n asi que no hay que sufrir.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Batallas...

_Cuando uno esconde secretos, siempre será permanentemente perseguido por sus consecuencias, por eso debes asegurar que ese secreto sea demasiado valioso, para revelarlo en el momento indicado._

...

La sala se sumió en silencio, la oscuridad casi nula, por un momento pareció estar a todo su esplendor, y la noche atemorizaba a los presentes, el mensaje había llegado ya hacía 5 horas, y contando, ahora esa nueva conclusión, aterrorizaba.

-esa, severus, si esa conclusión llegara a ser cierta, sería un desastre, ya que, las reliquias se llaman entre ellas, y si están juntas, no hay duda que tom, sabrá muy bien cuál es la cuarta, Harry o hermione, desatarían la reacción de las reliquias, y si eso pasa—el anciano, primero en hablar, después de medita aquella información dio un suspiro, esos si eran problemas.

-sin embargo, el mensaje de hermione fue claro, busca algo, si ella es esa reliquia lo sabe, y tiene un plan, lose ya que su mensaje no es normal—Remus hablo antes de que alguien pudiera replicar algo siquiera al director frente a ello, moddy lo veía pensativo, y Sirius abrió los ojos.

-si hermione sabe que ella es la reliquia, busca exactamente eso—todos lo miraron con duda, no entendían lo que el merodeador quería explicar todos excepto snape.

-vaya, Black parece que piensas...—Sirius lo miro de mala gana pero cayó al ver sus palabras en boca de su enemigo, nunca hubiera creído que en algún momento pudieran pensar lo mismo. —

Si granger lo sabe, lo que busca es conseguir las reliquias, que estas regresen al sentir la presencia de la cuarta y vuelvan a estar juntas, pero me temo que la señorita granger no sabe lo que puede causar con esto, ya que puede revelar ante el lord, que ella es lo que le falta. —asintieron con calma, y no podían hacer más que esperar.

...

Había sido muy fácil, burlar a colagusano, se sorprendieron cuando el mismo inepto se había matado en un estúpido intento de lanzar una maldición. Ahora Harry tenía una varita, y corría lo más rápido posible a la par con draco y ron, y alguien detrás de ellos los seguía con cautela.

Cuando llegaron al gran salón, la vieron, estaba en el suelo, aun temblaba, tenía varios cortes, y su sangre estaba esparcida en el piso, la castaña les miro, esta se sujetaba su brazo, y su mano temblaba, algo en su mirada decía que esperaran, pero Harry no quería verla así, no a merced de bellatrix de nuevo. El chico que vivió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas lanzando varios hechizos, lleno de furia al ver que su amiga estaba tan mal, en su ataque recupero las varitas de ron y draco que habían salido disparados a punta de golpes, a lo juggle, sin pensar en las consecuencias, entonces lo vio... bella lo había visto.

-lo sabía—y con esa palabra había tocado la marca.

...

Un intenso dolor en el brazo de snape llamo la atención de todos, este al darse cuenta que no lo solicitaban palideció, sabía que no lo invocaban, y eso solo significaba que habían llamado a su señor.

-lo han llamado—todos saltaron de su lugar y miraron horrorizados a Dumbuldore, este tenia expresión seria.

...

Hermione apretó su mano, el rubí quemaba pero debía asegurar que nadie más estaría en peligro

Sintió a Harry a su lado, y draco y ron al otro, el ojiverde le devolvió su varita, estaba exhausta, pero debía continuar, pues venia lo peor, apretó esta con fuerza y con odio vio la figura que acababa de aparecer.

-voldemort—menciono Harry con desprecio, haciendo que bella gruñera enfurecida ante tal mención... sin embargo su lord la detuvo y con un rápido movimiento un crucio salió disparado, dando a los 4 jóvenes, hermione recia a gritar de nuevo decidió actuar, precipitada o no, no dejaría que sufriera lo que ella, sin embargo Harry se adelantó.

Harry tenia dolor, mucho dolor quemaba, era imposible respirar, grito, con todas sus fuerzas, y vio como sus amigos gritaban con él, pero entonces hermione apretó su mano, en un imperceptible movimiento pero le basto, ella, había soportado horas ese dolor, ese sufrimiento, no, otro no lo permitiría, saco fuerza de donde pudo y se levantó, con todo el odio que pudo pronuncio un rápido hechizo, pero sirvió, solo necesitaba unos segundos, solos unos cuantos.

-experliaRmus—la varita de voldemort salió disparada, estaba disfrutando tanto su dolor que realmente no se esperaba eso.

-vio como Potter tomaba a sus amigos rápidamente apretaba su varita de nuevo, el solo necesito segundos para tener su preciada reliquia en las verdosas manos de nuevo quería matarlo, dejarlo moribundo si es que el niño estaba protegido estaba dispuesto a lanzar un hechizo, pero con rapidez un maldito elfo tomaba su mano, sabía que significaba eso. No estaba seguro si su victoria llegaría aun sin todas las reliquias pero la ira fue más fuerte.

-avada...—

-accio diadema rogwena—es escucho claramente, la voz femenina lo había paralizado, y más aun cuando vio como esta tomaba la diadema, tomaba una parte de su alma... y antes de desaparecer, con una sonrisa sádica la joven castaña mostraba su mano, lo despedía con gracia dejando ver la cicatriz que yacía en su mano, dejando ver un punto iluminado, y dejando el sentimiento de vacío.

-lo saben—grito colérico al ver frente a él la nada. Al saberse arrinconado, sabían la existencia de los horrocrux.

...

Sin poder hacer nada, Harry corría con hermione en brazos, la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, y es que se sentía desfallecer, no le importo la herida en su abdomen, los golpes recibidos, no le importo como dolía su pierna, su tobillo, no, el no dejaba de correr aun cuando draco le pedía que le diera a la chica, aun cuando ron, le decía que fuera sensato, que llegaría más rápido con el blondo, el cual, al menos tenia bien sus piernas. No, hermione había demostrado su valía, su lealtad, su amistad y mucho más, el chico corría con lágrimas en los ojos, que le nublaban la vista, la castaña, estaba débil, tenía sangre por todos lados, su mano estaba desgarrada, y las palabras que se leían solo hacían que le hirviera la sangre.

-la diadema—la chica dijo en un suspiro, destrúyela, quiero verla destruida, Harry...— Harry se detuvo, miraba a la chica, y la diadema en su mano, miraba su mano punsar y la cicatriz agrandarse.

-draco, hazte cargo—el rubio miro incrédulo, era obvio que él no podía sostener la espada de Griffindor, que el moreno le había lanzado sin embargo, la atrapo en el aire, la levanto con fuerza y la encajo directamente en medio, la diadema, lanzo humo negro en todas direcciones, el estruendo fue grande, Harry cayo con hermione unos metros más atrás, y ron se estampo en uno de los pilares del colegio, pero allí, aun sosteniendo la espada seguía draco Malfoy, enfrentándose a una serpiente que amenazaba con matar, a sus padres.

-yo sabía que ese chico era un Black más que Malfoy—dijo Sirius al ver aquello, había visto como en su mapa aparecían los nombres de los jóvenes, justo antes de haber tomado la decisión de aparecerse con snape, como rehén, como había planeado deliberadamente.

Toda la misma orden había corrido lo más rápido y desesperadamente al lugar señalado en el mapa, y había visto como el slyterhyn, había destruido la diadema, una parte de alma del lord oscuro, con la espada que solo un Griffindor podría sostener.

Salieron de su impresión cuando todo aquello desapareció, al cortar la cabeza de esa serpiente draco Malfoy, había caído al césped del gran jardín, mirando a todos lados, por un momento se sintió tranquilo pero después volvía a ver el cuerpo de Harry tirado, a ron en un pilar algo adolorido, incluso a la orden del fénix pero no sabía dónde estaba hermione no la veía.

-hermione!—grito el blondo, parándose rápidamente y corriendo hacia el niño que vivió, percatándose que este estaba sobre ella protegiéndola, Harry lo miro a los ojos aun con lágrimas el joven de ojos verdes agradeció a su ex enemigo. Este ayudo a levantarse, tocando con mucho cuidado a la joven que para su horror estaba, ahora inconsciente.

Varias voces llegaron a ellos, todas tenían un matiz furaco, incluso Remus que era tan calmado pero todos callaron al ver como Harry pronunciaba entrecortadamente palabras incoherentes y trataba de correr, salir, y salvar a hermione, se paralizaron al verla en ese estado, tenía cortes en todo el cuerpo su mano estaba desgarrada, Harry estaba empapado en sangre, sangre de la leona, la cual también visualizaban con hematomas, y huesos rotos, incluso podían ver que tenía daños internos.

-hermione...ayúdenme...—snape lo aparto delicadamente, sin percatarse aun el joven en el estado de shock que estaba, se rehusaba a soltarla, Sirius preocupado por los dos jóvenes ayudo a el pocisionista esta vez, tomo los brazos de Harry y con mucho trabajo lo aparto, el niño que vivió no soltó completamente a la chica hasta que Sirius le grito y le miro a los ojos, era duro pero debía entenderlo ya.

-Harry déjala ¡ya!...si no recibe ayuda morirá, ¡suéltala!—la soltó, se sintió vacío, y el dolor se acumuló de nuevo, Sirius lo abrazo con fuerza, dejando que por fin Harry sacara todo ese sentimiento, lo aferro a sus hombros, y lo cargo, el también debía recibir atención médica.

-calma, Harry, es fuerte, calma. — Sirius recibió una mirada llena de lágrimas de Harry, sin embargo, algo en ella, le dijo que ese chico estaba determinado.

-Sirius, nunca debí... ella lo hizo porque...ella me demostró...yo fui un tonto—decía Harry aun con dolor, draco sabía de lo que hablaba, él había menospreciado a hermione, y en su intento de alejarla del peligro, hizo que la castaña, enfurecida demostrara lo que valía, pero draco sabía, que hubo más que orgullo en el acto de la leona.

-ya Harry, vamos necesitas ayuda también—dijo tonks aun impactada por la imagen de los chicos.

Remus ayudaba a draco quien después de destruir la diadema tenía varios cortes profundos en sus manos, tenía la frente ensangrentada y un labio abierto, renqueaba poco, ya que la destrucción del horrocrux había tenido sus consecuencias, el joven Malfoy no se había dado cuenta de su dolor hasta haber llegado al lado de Harry en busca de hermione, al verla también cayó al suelo, ron, estaba un tanto inconsciente con un brazo quebrado y varios moretones, su padre lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Snape ya corría a la enfermería cuando draco le gritaba—sálvala padrino...por favor-, el maestro solo lo miro y siguió su camino con una hermione grave en brazos, aun empapando su túnica negra, y lo peor, es que debía actuar pronto, pues sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que el señor oscuro lo llamara.

Los miembros presentes recibieron órdenes de Dumbuldore y partieron acatándolas perfectamente, debían saber que les esperaba y estar preparados, moddy, kingsley partieron, tonks se negó al ver que Remus estaba preocupado por la situación.

-creo que no es necesario más reprimenda, la lección esta aprendida, y me temo que fue de la peor forma—el anciano vio como los jóvenes eran llevados a la enfermería, ciertamente estaba preocupado por los 4.

…

_Cuando uno esconde secretos, siempre será permanentemente perseguido por sus consecuencias, por eso debes asegurar que ese secreto sea demasiado valioso, para revelarlo en el momento indicado._

_…_

Hola espero que no les moleste que tarde, lo que pasa es que eh estado revisando la historia, y se que hay muchas lagunas y a veces solo yo me entiendo por eso quiero adentrarme mas y mas a la lectura para crear mi forma de escribir.

Como sabran la historia será harry y herms y después de esta tengo preparada otra mas n,n con mas personajes, mientras espero su apoyo y sus consejos para la redacción, gracias a todos.


End file.
